Y todo esto, valió la pena?
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Matt ah perdido muchas amistades por causa de su relación con Sora, pero ahora ah tenido una discusión y su relación se ah roto y Yamato se ha vuelto a quedar solo. Habrá alguien que lo consuele? lograra resolver los problemas con sus amigos?
1. Hoy me eh vuelto a quedar solo?

Digimon le pertenece a la Toei y eso.  
  
Mi de vuelta, no continuando los fics que deberías, verdad?, jejej n_nU pero que le puedo hacer se me vino la inspiración, gracias a un par de fics que leí, y me entraron estas ideas en la cabeza.  
  
Bueno aquí va mi fic, espero y les guste y no no es sádico, ni tampoco muy romántico que digamos, el romance no es mi fuerte lo saben u_u, y dark?, tampoco lo considero muy dark que digamos, es mas bien triste, mmm por que será que aun sigo tratando de hacer un fic realmente triste, y no me sale??, espero que esto no sea un profundo fracaso, por lo menos!  
  
  
Y todo esto, valió la pena?  
  
  
1.- Hoy me eh vuelto a quedar solo?  
  
"Es que no puedo hacer siempre lo que tu quieras, trata de hacer lo posible por cambiar pero no me es tan fácil expresarme Sora, por que no lo puedes entender?"  
  
"Si lo entiendo, pero es que tu no haces nada por cambiar, no te esfuerzas Yamato, y esto ya no puede seguir así".  
  
"Que es lo que quieres decir?"  
  
"Que esto no funciona y que será mejor que terminemos."  
  
"Pero y todo lo que pasamos por estar juntos, no vale nada?"  
  
"Yo creí que valdría la pena, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, y estoy harta."  
  
"Pero no podemos dejar que todo termine así, yo aun te amo, no me importa que siempre estés ocupada en tus partidos, ni tampoco por la escuela, Yo siempre voy a verte cuando puedo, por que a ti si te importa??"  
  
"Por que deseo tenerte mas tiempo conmigo".  
  
"Pero sabes que entre la escuela y la banda no tengo mucho tiempo y aun así ago lo posible por ir a verte a tus partidos".  
  
"Si, pero eso no es suficiente, en mis partidos no puedo estar contigo y eso es lo que me molesta".  
  
"Molesto debería estar yo, por que tu nunca vas a verme tocar, siempre te la pasas con Tai".  
  
"Tai, otra vez Tai, el y yo solo somos amigos".  
  
"Pues para ser solo amigos siempre te la pasas con el en tus tiempos libres en ves de ir a visitarme".  
  
"Que quieres que me ponga a ver como tocas?, no mejor a provecho mi tiempo en otras cosas".  
  
"Como Tai?".  
  
"Si como el, por que el es mi mejor amigo".  
  
"El era mi mejor amigo pero mi relación con el cambio desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia".  
  
"Pues entonces podrás arreglarla ya, ahora que no seré tu novia"  
  
"Sabes que eso jamás podrá ser, Tai ya no me tiene confianza como antes, Yo arriesgue mi amistad con mi mejor amigo por ti, y de que me sirvió?"  
  
"Pues lo siento, pero ahora devo irme y no me hace falta decirte que lo nuestro ya termino además yo también arriesgue mi relación con Tai, por si se te olvida y estuve apunto de perderla, y por una relación que no la vale!"  
  
Sora se marcho dejando a un Matt destrozado.  
  
Matt caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo hasta llegar a un parque y se sentó, una lagrima rodó por su rostro al recordar 'por una relación que no la vale!'.  
  
"Realmente no valía nuestra relación?, por que tu eras todo para mi Sora", dijo con voz ahogada y como susurro el joven rubio y se seco la lagrima antes de que llegara al nivel de sus labios.  
  
  
Su relación con sus amigos había cambiado.  
  
Tai ya no le tenia confianza, puesto que él savia que a Tai le gustaba Sora pero Matt no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, y por mas que trato la termino amando.  
  
Y después de que Matt le terminara confesando que era novio de Sora, Tai lo había golpeado en la cara después de una fuerte discusión y desde entonces ya no le hablaba.  
  
Daisuke, pues el ni hablar como era muy amigo de Tai, le dio la espalda a Yamato, haciéndolo sentirse peor.  
  
"Como es que a personas como a ti les puede tocar el emblema de la amistad?!", resonaron las palabras de Deivis en su cabeza y luego se tapo la cara con las manos.  
  
Hikary solo trataba de no verlo, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que TK era su mejor amigo y Tai su hermano, pero por una discusión termino peleando con TK y su amistad termino, por causa suya.  
  
TK cuando le miraba, le veía con una mirada de odio, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiera roto la amistad con su mejor amiga Hikary.  
  
"Si no te hubieras metido en la vida de los demás, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado, tu mismo te buscaste que los demás te den la espalda, me avergüenzo de tener un hermano así", esas palabras también resonaron pero con mas énfasis en la cabeza de Yamato haciéndole soltar otra lagrima.  
  
Mimi, bueno ella lo trataba indiferente desde un principio, así que no le tomo la menor importancia a eso, pero como siempre estaba del lado de Sora, pero ahora era seguro que lo odiaría.  
  
Yolei y Cody no los podía ver ni en pintura, ya que para ellos la amistad era muy importante y lo que havia hecho él para ellos era reprobatorio.  
  
Izzi y Jou, se dejaron llevar por el rumor que Tai hizo de Matt y se alejaron de él, siempre que lo veían lo evitaban, así que eso también le hacia sentir mal.  
  
El único que no había dicho nada era Ken Ichijouji, el solo le miraba con una cara de tristeza.  
  
  
Pero Matt jamás dejo que nadie viera el dolor que sentía cuando los demás le decían algo, solo les daba una cara de indiferencia, pero en el fondo lloraba, pero tenia que ser fuerte por la chica a quien amaba. Resistió insultos y uno que otro golpe por parte de su mejor amigo, resistió perder la amistad que tenia con su hermano, aguanto ver que su hermano le viera con cara de odio, tanto resistir para que?, para que la chica por la cual resistió todo eso lo deja! así como así, nada mas por que no quiso salirse de la banda, por que la banda era el único lugar donde olvidaba sus problemas, donde salía del mundo real para irse a viajar por sus fantasías, en un mundo perfecto, donde aun tenia a sus amigos y estaba al lado de Sora, pero gracias a eso, a no querer dejar el lugar que lo apartaba de sus problemas perdió a la chica que mas amaba en esta vida.  
  
"Me pregunto si valió todo esto?", susurro con voz entre cortada, "por que para mi si valía, pero ahora que me doy cuenta que no me querías como yo a ti, tengo la duda de que esto aya valido la pena", esto ultimo lo dijo con mas pesar y con voz casi inaudible y salió una lagrimas mas de sus ojos azules.  
  
  
"Te pasa algo?", unas palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Matt le miro con sorprendimiento, desde hace ya 5 meses exactamente cuando empezó su relación con Sora ya nadie se preocupaba por el.  
  
"No creo que te importe", fue la respuesta seca de Yamato y se paro para irse.  
  
"Tuviste problemas con Sora?", pregunto tímidamente el chico.  
  
"Y eso a ti que te importa?", le interrogo enojado el rubio.  
  
"Si o no tengo razón?", le volvió a interrogar.  
  
"Si", respondió volteando la vista a otro lugar y luego agrego sarcásticamente, "vaya de que me sorprendo, si de todas maneras eres un genio, no?", dijo enojado Matt y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
"Si un genio", respondió con desanimo el otro cosa que a Matt le sorprendió.  
  
"Y a ti que te pasa Ken?", le cuestiono un tanto diferente.  
  
"Nada, pero todos me llaman genio, y me tratan como tal pero yo solo quiero que me traten como a los demás", respondió un tanto triste.  
  
"Mm, como los demás?, no creo que te guste, créemelo a veces pueden ser muy crueles", le respondió Matt con ironía.  
  
"Lo dices por como te tratan los demás?", cuestiono con tristeza el chico de cabellos azules.  
  
"Pues para ser un genio, no eres muy inteligente que digamos", dijo con una pequeña risita que ni el mismo se dio cuenta y como respuesta Ken también le sonrió.  
  
"Tienes hambre?, no quieres ir a comer a mi casa?", le interrogo Ken.  
  
"Mmm no tienes miedo que los demás te empiecen a tratar como un traidor?", le interrogo Matt olvidándose de la sonrisa.  
  
"Na, ellos me caen bien pero solo me tratan como un genio, en cambio tu me tratas como uno mas del mundo", dijo Ken con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar.  
  
Matt se extraño, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, y tampoco había cruzado muchas palabras con el, pero era agradable hablar con el, le era agradable para él.  
  
Matt empezó a caminar, sin darse cuenta que mientras hablaba con Ken se había olvidado por un momento de sus problemas.  
  
Después de haber pasado una tarde muy agradable, olvidándose de todo, decidió regresar a su casa.  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, recordando como la había pasado en casa de Ken, y como lo trato su familia.  
  
Para el fue extraño comer con una familia, desde que el estaba pequeño eso jamás había pasado, siempre comía solo o con TK, pero desde hace ya 5 largos meses TK ya no estaba con él, por que para TK él no existía.  
  
Empezó a recordar otra vez todo, los problemas se le vinieron encima, haciéndolo recordar que ya no tenia que llamar a nadie en 15min puesto que ya no tenia novia.  
  
Iba tan distraído que no vio cuando Tai se le acerco hasta cuando sintió un golpe en su cara que lo tumbo al piso.  
  
"Pero que rayos te pasa?", fue la pregunta del rubio.  
  
"Te dije que me las pagarías si le hacías algo a Sora", grito enojado Tai.  
  
"Yo no le hice nada, ella fue quien decidió terminar la relación", dijo fríamente Yamato mientras se paraba sin siquiera sobarce el golpe.  
  
"Pues no te creo ninguna palabra, algo le hiciste para que terminaran", siguió neceando el chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
"Pues si te refieres al por que no quise dejar la banda en eso tienes razón, por eso me dejo por que quería que dejara la banda para que pasara mas tiempo con ella", respondió mas fríamente Yamato pero sin ningún gesto de expresión y tampoco con la voz ni baja ni alta.  
  
"Entonces prefieres tu estúpida banda que a ella?", le interrogo mas molesto.  
  
"Ahora que lo pienso Si, no vale dejar la banda por una relación que no vale la pena", respondió el chico.  
  
"Como te atreves a decir eso?", le grito furioso Tai y le soltó otro golpe pero Matt lo detuvo con una mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
  
"Ella misma lo dijo, para ella son mas importantes los amigos que ir a ver a su novio, por que ir a ver a su novio es muy aburrido, sin embargo ir con Tai en todos sus tiempos libres es mas importante", respondió Matt y soltó el puño de Tai y siguió caminando.  
  
Tai quedo sorprendido, la frialdad con la que Matt le hablo era peor que antes, y por mas que trato no pudo evitar sentirse mal.  
  
Aun que ya no le hablara, el fue su amigo y conocía a la perfección esa cara de Matt, escondiendo siempre lo que sentía, portándose fríamente con otros.  
  
Tai savia que Matt amaba a Sora, lo sabía mas no lo quería aceptar, por que eso hubiera sido darse por vencido de que había perdido a Sora y eso no iba a permitir, sin embargo si Matt había arriesgado su amistad con el por ella, era signo de que la amaba, pero eso ya no le importaba, quito eso pensamientos de su mente, ahora tenia la oportunidad de tenerla y esa no la iba a desperdiciar.  
  
Matt camino rápido a su casa, llego como siempre su padre no estaba, esta vez eso le alegro, dejo escapar un suspiro y se dejo caer en el piso en un pequeño rincón, su pequeño rincón donde se sentía mejor.  
  
Escondió su cara entre sus piernas mientras las abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de despejar su mente, no quería sentirse mal, no quería volver a caer por la depresión por la que antes ya había pasado, no quería volver a pensar en que el suicidio era la única solución.  
  
Antes tenia a Sora, por la cual vivir, pero ahora estaba solo, él y su alma, él y su guitarra, y su querida y amada armónica.  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto, abrió un cajón y ahí estaba su quería armónica, la agarro y se sentó en la cama, observando todo a su alrededor.  
  
Estaban todas las fotos que se había tomado con sus amigos, todas enmarcas y una en medio que mando a ampliar de cuando fueron al digimundo por primera vez, la miro con nostalgia y empezó a tocar recordando su vieja canción.  
  
Luego decidió tocar su guitarra, quería practicar una nueva canción que estaba componiendo, pero aun no la había terminado, así que la empezó a leer para seguir escribiendo.  
  
  
Todo se ve oscuro  
nada pudo hacer sin ti  
hoy pierdo a un amigo  
pero te gano a ti.  
  
La soledad me invade si tu no estas  
los amigos me reprochan por estar contigo  
pero no lo puedo evitar ya que te quiero  
no lo puedo evitar por que te quiero.  
  
Se que soy muy poco  
pero aun así te quiero  
se que lo eh arriesgado todo  
pero por que te quiero.  
  
Miro mi pasado, lo extraño  
pero mientras que tu estés a mi lado  
estaré bien  
por que tu estas conmigo.  
  
Eh arriesgado mucho por ti  
para que? por que?  
no lo se, pero se que te quiero  
pero a veces me pregunto   
si esto vale la pena  
tampoco lose, pero se que te quiero.  
  
Dejo salir una peña sonrisita mientras una lagrima mojaba la hoja, cogió un lápiz y decidió continuarla.  
  
Aun te quiero, pero de que me sirve  
solo me hago daño al seguir queriéndote  
Si supieras que lo eras todo para mi  
pero te has ido, por que no significo nada para ti?.  
  
Me has dejado con la soledad  
me abandonas como lo hicieron los otros  
creí que esto no iba a pasar  
pero ahora vuelvo a estar solo.  
  
  
Matt termino de escribir el final de la canción, y empezó a tocarla, sentía dolor trasmitirle por su cuerpo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado ya que gracias a esa pequeña compañía, la soledad, escribía sus canciones, lo extraño es que siempre iban dedicadas a ella, la que nunca iba, si tan siquiera hubiera oído una canción, pero eso ya no tenia sentido, ahora no mas, tenia que prepararse para el concierto que vendría el próximo mes.  
  
Al día siguiente Matt asistió a clases, pero hubo algo diferente, todos le trataban con mas frialdad, pero el ni se inmuto, sabía que eso iba a pasar y no le daría la satisfacción a los demás verlo como ellos querían verlo, eso no.  
  
Llego la salida, como era de esperarse sus notas eran regulares, al sonar el timbré salió normalmente, pero con la única diferencia de que alguien estaba fuera de la escuela esperándolo.  
  
Matt no le dio mucha importancia al ver a Ken por que pudo divisar a sus antes amigos le hablaban, pero se sorprendió al ver que en vez de que Ken caminara así donde estaba los demás, se fue con él y le saludo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Matt, quieres ir a comer algo?", pregunto el chico sin darle importancia a los demás, los cuales les miraban con curiosidad.  
  
"Hola Ken, y si gracias, que te parece si vamos a comer a mi casa?", le pregunto Matt recordando que desde ayer eran ellos os buenos amigos.  
  
"Esta bien, pero te advierto que no soy muy buen cocinero", respondió el chico con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.  
  
"De eso no te preocupes yo se cocinar y si quieres te enseño", respondió Matt con una pequeña carcajada que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.  
  
"Deja en paz a Ken, Ishida!", le grito enojado Daivis.  
  
"Quien molesta a quien?", interrogo Ken un tanto molesto por la interrupción.  
  
"Vamos Ken, no te juntes con este mequetrefe", le dijo Deivis sin entender la indirecta de Ken.  
  
"Pues entonces no me juntare contigo", fue la respuesta fría de Ken, la cual dejo sorprendido a Matt y a Deivis.  
  
"Nos vamos?", le interrogo Ken a Matt y empezó a caminar y luego le siguió Yamato a su lado.  
  
Llegaron a casa de Matt y Matt le indico que pasara y que se sentara mientras él preparaba algo de comer.  
  
Mientras tanto Ken curioseaba, y se topo con una libreta que estaba arriba de una guitarra.  
  
La empezó a leer, en ella estaban escritas todas las canciones de Matt, y vio que todas eran dedicadas a Sora, desde antes que se hicieran novios y el como se sentía sin poderle decir la verdad y como se sentía al traicionar a su mejor amigo, hasta la ultima que había escrito anoche.  
  
Ken leyó cada canción, sintió estremecer su cuerpo, cuando leía cada una de las canciones y mas aun al leer una en especial, que no era dedicada solamente a Sora sino a alguien mas, a su mejor amigo, Tai.  
  
Siempre te eh considerado mi mejor amigo  
me duele pensar que te haré daño  
pero no puedo evitar sentirme así  
realmente yo la amo  
  
Trate de evitar decirlo  
trate de callar mi corazón  
pero no pude evitar darle ese beso  
que ella me correspondió  
  
Hoy te diré la verdad  
se que mañana ya no seremos amigos  
pero no pude evitar  
sentirme así por ella  
  
Se que la amabas y confiaste en mi para decirlo  
ahora se que jamás volverás a confiar en mi  
por que se que te eh traicionado  
y ahora se que te eh perdido.  
  
Pase lo que pase mi querido amigo  
no me importa que me odies a muerte  
solo quiero decirte   
que siempre estaré aquí, y siempre seré tu amigo  
  
  
Ken miro con pesar esa canción y luego volvió a leer la canción ultima, ahora comprendía como se sentía Matt.  
  
"Que es lo que haces?", se oyó una voz algo enojada.  
  
"Lo siento es que vi esta libreta ahí y no pude ver su contenido", se disculpo Ken.  
  
"No perdona tu, no debí comportarme así, lo que sucede es que estas canciones son las que tocare en el concierto el próximo mes", dijo Matt disculpándose y llevando la libreta y su guitarra a su cuarto.  
  
Ken le siguió al entrar, se sorprendió al ver como estaba su cuarto, todos los muros de su cuarto tenían fotos de todo el grupo, y le llamo la atención en especial la que estaba en el centro y mas grande que todas, era una de todo el grupo de los mayores pero con menos edad.  
  
"Si quieres puedes venir al concierto", aun tengo un par de boletos, le invito Matt.  
  
"Me encantaría", respondió Ken.  
  
"Esta bien, déjame te entrego el boleto", respondió Matt mientras buscaba los boletos.  
  
"Ellos son ustedes cuando fueron por primera vez al Digimundo?", cuestiono el joven de cabellos azules.  
  
Matt miro la foto que Ken señalaba y asintió.  
  
"Si, la tomamos antes de regresar del Digimundo, todos estábamos muy pequeños, como ustedes ahora", fue la respuesta de Matt y le entrego unos boletos.  
  
"Por que me das tantos?", cuestionó el chico.  
  
"Regálaselos a alguien que quieras invitar, Yo no conozco a nadie mas", respondió el chico y se fue hacia el comedor.  
  
Ken y Matt comieron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de temas como los ovnis, cosa que a los dos les interesaba.  
  
Pero sin darse cuenta cayeron en el tema que no querían tocar.  
  
"Y como te sientes, respecto a lo de Sora?", cuestiono Ken.  
  
"Yo...realmente la extraño, aun la quiero", fue la respuesta del chico la cual le sorprendió a Ken ya que no esperaba que Yamato le fuera tan sincero.  
  
"Y no piensas recuperarla?", pregunto otra ves.  
  
"No, ella lo dejo muy claro, nuestra relación no vale la pena", fue la respuesta de Matt mientras miraba fijamente el contenido de su bebida.  
  
"Pero tu aun la quieres?", le interrogo mientras su semblante entristecía un poco y desviaba la mirada.  
  
"Si, pero eso ya no importa, solo quiero olvidarla", fue la respuesta de Matt.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os pareció??? triste?? espero que si, eso es lo que pretendo con este fic. No, no y no, no será digamos que muy romántico, tampoco será sádico y no creo que sea Dark mm no se como lo vean ustedes, solo pretendo que sea triste mas que nada y con un poco de romance, eso es todo, además no pienso hacer muchos capítulos, bueno eso es lo que tengo planeado.  
  
Y creo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi personaje principal que será mi amado Yamato y también será el lindo Ken.  
  
Y aun no lose, tal vez sea un Yamaken, aun no me decido, ustedes que opinan? o quieren que lo deje Sorato? mmm creo que no dejare Sorato, después de como trato a mi Yama, vaya no yo me la creo que haya escrito esto, estoy abriéndome hacia mas parejas, pero la única que jamás me va a gustar será el mimato, eso es oficial `_´XXXX  
  
Se me olvidaba, las canciones o bueno dizque canciones que vienen escritas, son mías y no de la Toei, jejeje, yo misma las invente, por que creen que están algo extrañas? n_nU lo admito no soy muy buena componiendo.  
  
Bueno por favor déjenme sus opiniones, necesito saber que opinan, le hace falta algo?, me esta quedando muy mal?, que pareja sugieren?, deberé continuarla?  
  
Bueno cualquier cosa manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review ^^  
  
Gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo leyendo mi fic!  
  
Jaamataashita 


	2. Recuerdos amargos de mi pasado

Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso.  
  
Aquí va la siguiente parte, espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho sus reviews!!!!!!! me han sido muy útiles, y espero no tardar en subir la tercera parte ya que la acabo de planear, será algo dramática, solo espero que me salga bien n_nU  
  
Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo, y disfruten la función.  
  
  
Y todo esto, valió la pena?  
  
  
2.- Recuerdos amargos de mi pasado  
  
Después de conversar Ken se retiro a su casa, dejando a un Yamato solo.  
  
Ese era el primer día que estaba sin Sora.  
  
"Dios, por que no puedo olvidarte!!!!!", se reprocho para si mismo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.  
  
Yamato estaba solo en casa, su padre se la pasaba ahora mas que nunca trabajando.  
  
Matt cogió su guitarra y se sentó en su cama, respiro profundamente y empezó a tocar y cantar lo que le salía del alma.  
  
Recuerdos vinieron a su mente.  
  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Eres un maldito, savias que yo la amaba!!!!!!!", esas palabras resonaron en su mente, aun recordaba como Tai le había golpeado en la cara y gritado esa frase.  
  
"Tai.. Yo trate pero sabes que en el corazón no se manda", trato de justificarse un poco Matt, pero Tai le cayo con otro golpe.  
  
"Solo me dicen Tai mis amigos, por lo que tu debes llamarme Taichi", fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejando a un Matt tirado, viéndole fijamente mientras desaparecía en la lejanía.  
  
Después de eso Matt regreso a su casa, no podía evitarse sentirse mal, pero el la amaba, trato de olvidarla pero no pudo.  
  
Cada noche que se reprochaba así mismo que no debía amarla lo carcomía vivo, cada noche que no dormía escribiendo canciones dedicadas a ella, sin que los demás lo sepan, todo eso no valió la pena, ya que toda esa frialdad que mostraba ante ella, era rota con una sola sonrisa, haciéndole enrojecer y haciendo que su corazón saltara de alegría al verla tan contenta.  
  
Pero nada de eso valió, todo las noches que avía pasado sin dormir, solo escribiendo sus canciones y un diario, por que no podía decirle a nadie eso, él solo cargaba con el peso.  
  
Diario de Yamato: No puedo evitarlo, cada ves que la veo me es mas difícil disimular lo que siento por ella, pero Tai es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto, además Sora lo ama a el, que posibilidades tengo yo?, aun así, me duele tanto verla a su lado, siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, no quiero sufrir de esta manera, por que siempre eh de sufrir?, mm creo que soy algo egoísta hay gente que sufre mas que yo, y que necesita mi ayuda, por ejemplo: Takeru necesita que le aconseje para decirle a Kary lo que siente, vaya se ve que TK realmente la quiere!! eso me alegra mucho, mi pequeño hermano ya esta creciendo, o que tal Mimi que quiere que le ayude a pescar la atención del despistado de Izzi, jjejeje ese Izzi siempre tan despistado y no se da cuenta que hay una chica tras el, vaya el si que es afortunado la chica que le gusta anda tras el. No se que haré, aun así debo tomar una decisión, podría decirle, pero... Tai es mi mejor amigo, realmente la amo tanto como para poner mi amistad con Tai en juego?  
  
  
Yamato llego a su casa, aun le dolía los golpes que Tai le había dado, pero no se sobó, el tenia que soportar, sabía que su amigo sufría, y que él lo había traicionado.  
  
Se sentía tan mal, no podia decirlo, asi que fue por su diario y antes de empezar a escribir leyó la pagina anterior.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Hoy la bese!!!! no pude evitarlo, el tenerla tan cerca hizo que cometiera semejante acto casi por inercia y cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y me di cuenta de que ella correspondió mi beso, lo estaba correspondiendo, dios, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo!!!!!!, no quise pensar en nada mas, solo me deje llevar y le dije lo que sentía, y fue así como termine pidiéndole que fuera mi novia, pero ahora tendré que pensar como decírselo a Tai, el es mi mejor amigo y lo peor es que ama también a Sora, rayos!!! se que a partir de mañana ya no será lo mismo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayo sobre la hoja escrita, Matt al darse cuenta rápidamente la seco y se dispuso a escribir en el diario.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Sabía que cuando le digiera ya nada sería igual, ahora se que eh perdido su amistad, demonios!! se que esta sufriendo mucho y no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal ya que yo soy el culpable de todo, pero realmente trate de evitar decírselo, callé por mas de un año, pero ya no aguantaba y todo se lo dije en ese beso que le di, pero ahora... ahora eh perdido a mi mejor amigo y conociéndolo se que jamás comprenderá por que lo hice, solo me falta ver la reacción de los demás, espero que no sean muy duros conmigo.  
  
Yamato guardo su diario, en un cajón, y luego le puso llave, luego agarro su armónica y empezó a tocar como cada noche.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
Matt dejo de tocar la canción, lagrimas salían de su rostro sin poderlo evitar, se dirijio al buró de su cuarto y se quito la cadena que traía en el cuello y la llave que portaba la introdujo en la cerradura del cajón.  
  
Ahí estaba, su diario, cubierto con algo de polvo, pero intacto, lo saco y lo ojeo, leyó la ultima pagina, para saber por que había dejado de leer su diario.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Sabía que Tai me odiaría, pero creo que me equivoque, Daisuke también me odia, me ah reprochado lo que eh hecho, Iori y Yolei creen que lo que hice fue lo mas grave que pude cometer en la vida, Mimi bueno ella siempre esta del lado de Sora, asi que no me dijo nada, pero Jou e Izzi me pidieron que ya no los molestara, bueno tan siquiera ellos han sido corteses, Hikary esta entre la espada y la pared, me da pena por ella, ya que apenas iba iniciando la relación con mi hermano.  
  
Matt dejo de leer, eso le trajo recuerdos muy amargos que estaban grabados en su memoria.  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Como es que a personas como a ti les puede tocar el emblema de la amistad?!!!", le grito Motomiya enojado y mirándolo con una cara acecina.  
  
"Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable", agrego un enojado Iori y luego le dio la espalda.  
  
"Eso es cierto, se supone que los amigos no se traicionan!", grito histérica Yolei, "va monos Ken, será mejor guardar la distancia", agrego fríamente la chica y se llevo a un Ken, el cual jamás dijo ni una sola palabra, solo trataba de evitar mirarlo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
Matt miro fijamente la hoja, sabía que no por eso había dejado de escribirlo, recordó por que realmente lo había olvidado, no había sido por que los demás fueran así con él, no!, lo que realmente le dolió fue que TK su propio hermano le diera la espalda eso hizo que se olvidara de su diario y que se volviera a guardar todo lo que sentía.  
  
"Si no te hubieras metido en la vida de los demás, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado, tu mismo te buscaste que los demás te den la espalda, me avergüenzo de tener un hermano así", fueron las palabras de TK mientras le reprochaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
La relación de TK y Kary había empeorado mucho y eso hizo que TK reaccionara de esa manera, ya que por eso su relación termino. Pero Matt lo entendió, sabía que TK sufría mucho ya que realmente quería a Kary, como no iba a saber eso?, si el mismo sentía ese sentimiento.  
  
'No me vulvas a dirigir jamás la palabra, te odio, ojala y jamás nuestra madre me hubiera obligado a ir a visitarte a ese campamento!!!!!!'  
  
Vasta!!!!!!!!!!, grito Matt mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, "Ya déjenme en paz, lo hice por que la amaba, la amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", grito mas fuertemente Matt tratando de olvidar esos amargos recuerdos, le había sido muy difícil salir de ello.  
  
  
Inicio de Flash Back  
  
"Por que se comportan así conmigo?, creí...creí que éramos amigos, no"?, se preguntaba un joven de cabellera rubia, con voz entrecortada, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente las piernas y se acurrucaba mas en el pequeño rincón de su cuarto.  
  
'Los amigos no se traicionan!!!!', esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, 'para ti mi nombre es Taichi!!!', 'va monos Ken hay que guardar las distancias!!!', 'me avergüenzo de ti!!!', 'ojala y nuestra madre nunca me hubiera obligado a ir a visitarte a ese campamento!!!!', 'Jou y Yo no queremos que te nos vuelvas a acercar, así que por favor trata de mantener tu distancia, Yamato!!!'.  
  
"Vasta!!!!!!", grito el chico apretando fuertemente su cabeza, "vasta, no entiendo por que reaccionan así, por favor ya vasta, acaso no entiendo que lo que hice fue por que la amo!!!", grito el chico mientras perdía un poco la cordura.  
  
Estaba frió, su cuerpo temblaba, tenia marcadas ojeras, desde hace mas de 2 días no dormía nada, y desde hace 3 que no comía, solo se la pasaba sentado ahí en ese rincón, tratando de no sollozar, lo único que le iluminaba la vida, era su música y mas que nada Sora.  
  
El verla sonreír, aun que sea por un instante, con eso le bastaba para saber que valía la pena, el tanto sufrir valía la pena.  
  
Lo único que hacia Matt después de la pelea con sus amigos, era ir a clases, aun que sus notas no iban muy bien que digamos. Ir a ensayar a la banda, lo cual le hacia olvidar todo el mundo real, y viajar por un mundo de fantasías, y por ultimo salir a pasear con Sora, pero al pasar los 3 meses, ya no era lo mismo, Sora ya no le veía tan seguido, solo se la pasaba con los demás, aprovechando que Tai y los demás decidieron perdonarla a ella, pero jamás le iba a visitar a el, en sus tiempos libres, nisiquiera desde que eran novios había ido a verlo ensayar, él mismo apostaba que ni la propia Sora sabía que las canciones que él cantaba, eran sacadas desde lo mas profundo de su alma y solo eran dedicadas a ella, a quien tanto amaba.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Un frió aire recorrió el cuerpo de Yamato haciéndole estremecer, realmente le dolía lo que pasaba, ahora ya no tenia mas a Sora, ahora estaba solo.  
  
Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, no quería recordar mas, solo quería dejar de pensar, así que volvió a coger su guitarra y empezó a cantar.  
  
Se que existe la felicidad  
se que algún día ella vendrá a mi  
creí que la conocía pero ahora se que me equivoque  
ahora me doy cuenta que no solo esta en ti.  
  
Veo a mi alrededor  
me encuentro solo otra vez  
pero ahora que estoy solo  
no se si la vuelva a ver  
  
La felicidad no se hizo para mi  
solo el sufrir conosco sin ti  
tu te has ido muy feliz  
pero heme aqui  
estoy solo y sin ti  
  
Quiero gritar lo que siento  
quiero volver a reír  
quiero saber que es felicidad  
y si realmente estaba en ti  
  
Quiero volver a soñar  
quiero volver a sentir  
quiero volver a amar  
pero se que eso no es para mi  
  
No no es para mi  
por que en mi solo hay soledad  
vuelvo a estar solo otra vez  
y esta vez no voy a llorar.  
  
Jamás debí cambiar  
pero ya no hay remedio  
y ahora que me había acostumbrado a ti  
mi alma vaga sola de nuevo.  
  
Solitario siempre fui  
tu me malacostumbraste  
y ahora que tu no estas  
volveré a ser el de antes  
  
Matt dejo de tocar, ya no salían lagrimas de su rostro, sin embargo su semblante ya no mostraba tristeza, ni tampoco pesar, su semblante no mostraba nada, ninguna señal de lo que él estaba pensando o que pasaba por su mente.  
  
Dejo su guitarra de lado, y se recostó, miro hacia el techo de su cuarto, la oscuridad hacia que la galaxia de figuras fosforescentes de su cuarto brillara con mas intensidad, por un momento se quedo viéndolas, recordando viejos tiempos.  
  
"Te felicito hermano, tu cuarto te quedo genial", le decía un joven de no mas de 10 años.  
  
"Tu lo crees?", pregunto el joven rubio, mientras le miraba fijamente.  
  
"Claro hermano", respondió con una sonrisa el chico y se recostó en la cama, "sabes, el mirar esto me hace recordar los viejos tiempos", dijo un tanto nostálgico el chico, al divisar las fotos del grupo enmarcadas y colgadas decorando las paredes del cuarto, además de que este galaxia es muy relajante al mirarla", agrego el chico.  
  
"Yama, si alguna vez llegara a pasarme algo, tu sabes que siempre será mi hermano favorito verdad?", le dijo TK con tono serio.  
  
"No deberías decir tonterías", y se detuvo un momento analizando lo que TK había dicho, "un momento soy tu único hermano", le reprocho el chico con una sonrisa y le lanzo un almohadazo, lo que hizo que se convirtiera en una guerra de almohadas.  
  
Las risas vinieron a su cabeza, desde hace cuanto que no se reía así?, ya nisiquiera lo recordaba, desde que su relación con Sora estaba mal, ya se había hecho a la idea de que la felicidad no era para él, lo único que hizo Sora fue mal acostumbrarlo, hacer que se acostumbrara a estar con alguien, y ahora volverse a acostumbrar a estar solo le seria algo difícil, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que olvidar que alguna vez amo, tenia que olvidar que una vez tuvo amigos, tenia que olvidar que tenia un hermano y lo mas importante olvidar que una vez pensó haber hallado la felicidad, después de pensar en eso escribió algo en su diario y luego se quedo contemplando la galaxia, Matt se perdió entre la galaxia y se quedo profundamente dormido y su diario al lado de el, con una pagina abierta.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Perdona, se que te había olvidado, ya hace como 5 meses que no hablaba contigo, no sabes todo lo que ha sucedido, las cosas cada vez van peor, por que cuando creo que todo iba a estar mejor siempre termino odiando la vida?, no lose, crees tu que algún día sea feliz?, feliz? a todo esto, tu sabes lo que significa ser feliz?, recuerdo que cuando estaba pequeño sabía su significado, y cuando estaba al lado de Sora creí haberlo recordado, pero ahora desconozco totalmente esa palabra y me pregunto si alguna vez realmente eh conocido lo que es la verdadera felicidad.  
  
Sora me dejo, según ella, nuestra relación no valía todo lo que habíamos pasado, rayos! realmente me dolieron sus palabras, por que será que tenia que enamórame, realmente aun la amo!!, pero mi corazón esta destrozado, desde que mi relación con Sora empezó es como si ya no tuviera amigos, excepto por los de la banda, pero ellos no son como Tai, Izzi, Jou.., no, no son como ninguno de ellos, mi única amiga es la música, que me hace olvidar que estoy vivo, y me hace soñar, pensar que hay una esperanza...pero la esperanza también me dejo desde hace ya 3 meses atrás, TK desde entonces no me habla, su relación con Hikary desde hace ya un mes volvió a empezar y me da alegría por el, mientras tanto yo trato de no topármelo ya que me duele tanto que me vea con ese odio en sus ojos, hace que mi corazón me duela.  
  
Desde ayer, cuando mi relación con Sora termino, Ken Ichijouji ah estado hablando conmigo, es un buen chico, la verdad jamás lo había tratado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es agradable, pero no entiendo el por que quiere ser mi amigo, es que como alguien podría querer ser mi amigo?, después de todo la reputación que tengo en la escuela gracias a Tai y Daisuke no es la mejor que se haya escuchado, a las chicas no les importa, pero lo único que les interesa de mi es que soy popular, y dicen que guapo, pero yo me considero un chico como los demás, solo uno mas entre el montón.  
  
A partir de hoy ya no volveré a ser como era desde que me enamore de Sora, trate de ser menos frió, menos cortante, trate de confiar en alguien, y confié en Sora, pero ella a destrozado esa confianza que tenia, ahora solo me queda mi dolor, y debo ocultarlo, no puedo permitir que nadie sepa lo que siento, no quiero que se burlen de mi, no quiero que me pisoteen y mucho menos quiero ver su cara con la sonrisa de satisfacción de que sepan que sus palabras me hieren hasta en lo mas profundo, no! eso no lo permitiré, desde ahora Matt no existe, mi nombre será Yamato, el chico frió que una vez conocieron.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os pareció? trágico?, dramático?, triste?, vamos no creo que sea tan mala para escribir drama, o si? ;_;  
  
Les agradezco sus reviews, me son de mucha ayuda ^^ y siento que Yamato sufra pero quiero hacer de esto un fic triste y dramático, así que creo que aun le falta por sufrir, y por otra parte, aun no lo se, puedo dejarlo con Ken, o puedo matarlo, o puedo dejarlo solo, o puedo hacer que regrese con Sora eso aun no lose pero el tiempo lo dirá.  
  
Bueno cualquier cosa manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ;_; DOUZO!!!!!  
  
Jaamataashita 


	3. Será este hoy el peor día de mi vida?

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Yop aquí de regreso, festejando que tendré una semana de vacaciones y aprovechare para continuar lo fics, siempre y cuando esa inspiración rebelde no se de a la fuga otra ves ¬¬XXXX (mendiga se va cuando una mas la ocupa ;_;) de milagro me llego y eso que tengo sueño ±_±, pero bueno solo espero que haya quedado bien, a mi por lo general si me gusto, jejeje  
  
En fin, sin mas preámbulos me despido y muchas gracias por los reviews, me da mucho gusto que les este gustando esta historia!!!! ^^  
  
  
Y todo esto, valió la pena?  
  
  
3.- Será este hoy el peor día de mi vida?  
  
Pasaba el tiempo, y Matt cada vez se hacia mas frió con los demás, su cara ya no reflejaba realmente algún sentimiento, todo lo mantenía oculto, solo para saberlo él, pero por algún motivo extraño el único que lograba descifrar como se sentía Matt era Ken, era el único que lograba entablar una charla con él, y sacarle una que otra sonrisa.  
  
Matt llego a su casa, se sentía extraño, por alguna extraña razón sentía que había olvidado algo, se fue a preparar un chocolate, buscando el chocolate se topo con un calendario y al mirarlo pudo notar un día marcado con un circulo azul, miro fijamente el día y recordó que en 1 semana mas seria su cumpleaños, y la semana siguiente seria el concierto.  
  
Soltó el calendario y desvió la mirada, no quería que llegase ese momento, no quería, por que es el día que mas odiaba, y lo peor aun es que estaría solo. Un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el chico se sintiera peor, pero no iba a llorar, ya no mas.  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse a su cuarto, ya no quería tomar algo dulce, se le hacia muy empalagoso.  
  
Matt descansaba en su recamara, el día había sido muy pesado, la verdad ya todos eran pesados para él, ya nada era importante, ya todo era una vida monótona y sin sentido.  
  
Se encontraba acostado en la cama, viendo hacia el techo, como si fuera muy importante, trataba de olvidar todo, como le miraban todos, pero ya se había acostumbrado, ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, ahora volvía a ser el de antes.  
  
Miro su buró y abrió el cajón, de el saco un diario y agarrando una pluma y abriendo el diario empezó a escribir.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Los días se hacen cada vez mas insoportables, pero por alguna razón no puedo compadecerme, aun que eso ya no me importa. Pronto será mi cumpleaños, vaya, como deseo que ese día nunca llegue!, en fin creo que será uno como tantos días.  
  
Conforme los días pasaban Matt dejaba de escribir cada vez mas en su diario, era como si ya no le importasen sus sentimientos.  
  
Los días pasaban lentamente, cada vez los chicos trataban con mas indiferencia a Matt, pero este les ignoraba por completo, o por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar.  
  
Pero este era un día diferente al de todos, al levantarse lo primero que Yamato recordó era que hoy era su cumpleaños, no pudo evitar una mirada de dolor a si mismo al ver su reflejo en el espejo, realmente sentía que un sentimiento de dolor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y mas al recordar las terribles palabras de los demás chicos el día anterior.  
  
Soltó un bufido de desagrado y desvió la mirada, ellos tenían razón, él no era mas que una escoria, no servia para nada y lo único que hacia era que la amistad de los demás se quebrantara, 'todo estaría mejor si yo jamás hubiese existido', pensó el chico mientras evitaba que una lagrima rebelde que había escapado de sus ojos, resbalara por su mejilla.  
  
Matt se dirigió a la escuela como de costumbre, las horas pasaron lentamente, 'afortunadamente nadie recordaba que se festejaba hoy', pensó el chico con una mirada de pena y soledad.  
  
" Dígame joven Ishida, cuál es el sinónimo de sufrir?", le interrogo la maestra sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"La vida", contesto automáticamente sin pensar en lo que decía, lo que hizo que todo salón se le quedara viendo y la maestra le regañara.  
  
Después de esperar muchísimo tiempo, por fin toco la campana de salida.  
  
Matt siempre era el primero en salir, pero ese día fue la excepción, salió una vez que todos habían abandonado el salón, iba caminando lentamente por el parque, hasta que se topo con algo que sus ojos jamás hubieran querido ver, a Tai besando a Sora, eso le destrozo a Yamato su corazón sin poder impedir que una lagrima llena de dolor recorriera su mejilla.  
  
Sin poderse mover contemplo desde lo lejos como Tai cargaba a Sora de la cintura y le daba vueltas, mientras la chica sonreía y le gritaba que lo amaba.  
  
Rayos! eso hizo que se le partiera mas el corazón, el tan solo mirar como ella sonreía y al recordar que ella jamás le sonrió de tal manera, eso le hizo soltar otra lagrima.  
  
'La grimas rebeldes, no debería ser así, solo podría traerles problemas', pensó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía mientras se secaba el camino por donde habían pasado las lagrimas.  
  
"Espero que sean muy felices, además si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré", susurro el chico con voz ahogada mientras daba la media vuelta para irse pero se topo con Mimi.  
  
"Fíjate por donde vas!", le grito la chica.  
  
"Lo siento", fue la respuesta fría del chico, evitando que la joven viera su cara de dolor.  
  
"Ahh, pero si eres tu, bonita la hiciste, mira que destrozarle el corazón a mi amiga, pero lo bueno es que ahora si esta con alguien que la merezca no que tu siquiera llegas a sus talones", le reprocho la joven de cabellos castaños y largos.  
  
"Eso es cierto, por que ahora esta conmigo", agrego Tai quien iba llegando, rodeando a Sora de la cintura con su brazo, los dos al oír el grito de Mimi fueron en su ayuda.  
  
"Si, pues me alegro, que sean muy felices", dijo Matt sin tomarle importancia al asunto y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
Sora solo contemplo como el chico se marchaba y la rabia la invadió.  
  
"Pues lo seremos!!", le grito enojada y luego beso a Taichi cosa que el chico correspondió.  
  
Matt solo los miro, evitando que se dieran cuenta de todo el dolor que invadía su corazón, "espero que si", susurro el chico tratando de fingir la voz y ahora si se disponía a marcharse pero ahora lo detuvo una voz muy familiar mientras se paraba enfrente de él.  
  
"Otra ves entrometiéndote en la vida de los demás?, vaya ni en el peor día de tu existencia lo puedes evitar verdad?", le interrogo TK con voz enojada.  
  
"Cállate", fue la única respuesta fría de Yamato y sin importarle a quien mas se topara se dirigió a su casa, ya no quería saber nada mas del mundo, solo quería olvidarse de todo aun que sea un rato.  
  
"Por qué el peor día de su existencia?", le interrogo Kary quien iba a su lado.  
  
"Pues hoy fue cuando nació", le indico TK con una cara de disgusto, pero Kary pudo divisar muy al fondo del corazón de TK un gran dolor.  
  
"Entonces hoy es su cumpleaños?", se cuestiono para si mismo Tai.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio, todos se quedaron contemplando el lugar por donde se había ido Yamato.  
  
Matt caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de su hermano.  
  
"Otra ves entrometiéndote en la vida de los demás?, vaya ni en el peor día de tu existencia lo puedes evitar verdad?", recordó el chico mientras sentía como un dolor le recorría el cuerpo y hacia que se le dificultara el respirar, pero eso no detuvo su paso, cada vez caminaba mas aprisa, no le importaba si se topaba con alguien, solo quería llegar y olvidarse de todo, no saber mas del mundo y tratar de olvidar que su vida era así, tratar de olvidar que el tenia una vida.  
  
'Pero a esto se le puede llamar vida?', se interrogo mientras se detenía un momento y observaba el lugar un tanto decepcionado de ver a la gente a su alrededor, 'entonces la vida debe de ser el sinónimo de sufrir, yo tenia razón', pensó el chico dejando escapar una triste sonrisa, al recordar las clases, y luego volvió a emprender su caminata con paso apresurado.  
  
Matt llego a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación sin comer nada, no sentía absolutamente nada de hambre, solo podía sentir un dolor agudo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y deteniéndose en las muñecas, haciendo que el chico las viera fijamente.  
  
Después de un momento contemplándolas, el chico desvió rudamente su mirada y se dirigió al buró.  
  
Diario de Yamato: Hoy contemple una escena que jamás hubiera querido ver, por que es asi la vida conmigo?, acaso hice algo tan grave en mi vida pasada para merecerme esta pida de puro pesar?  
  
Hoy sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba en pedazos y esos pedazos en mas pedazos, y también sentí enojo, te preguntaras, por que?, pues veras, vi a Sora besándose con Tai y luego como le decía que lo amaba, a mi jamás me dijo eso, solo un te quiero si acaso, como pude conformarme con eso?, por eso siento esta ira que me invade por dentro, por que me acepto a mi, si realmente lo quería a el?? y tristeza, pues por que creo que aun la amo...  
  
'Creo?', se cuestiono el joven dejando de escribir y analizando lo que aun sentía por Sora, y luego siguió escribiendo.  
  
Eso aun no lose, pero creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando, creo que ya no me hace falta Sora, eso creo, en fin, da igual, total ahora ama a Taichi que puedo hacer yo al respecto?  
  
Yamato guardo su diario, era la primera vez, que en días escribía algo largo, las demás hojas eran simples palabras de odio a la vida de no mas de 5 renglones.  
  
Matt se recostó en su cama contemplando el cielo azul y brillante por la ventana.  
  
Estuvo así un buen rato, no quería pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos de los demás venían a su mente, 'por que en ese día?, no pudieron esperarse al día siguiente?' se cuestiono en su mente.  
  
Se sentía asfixiado el estar encerrado así que se dispuso a salir, no quería pensar mas en los demás, no quería pensar mas en sus problemas, no quería pensar mas en su mísera vida.  
  
Matt se levanto y salió del cuarto, salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque, aun era algo temprano y el sol brillaba con intensidad, se acerco colocándose bajo un árbol y se recostó poniendo bajo su cabeza sus brazos cruzados.  
  
Sentía como la luz del sol traspasaba por los pequeños agujeros que había entre las hojas, dejando escapar pequeñas iluminaciones. El viento era fresco, y mas en la sombra, para Yamato le pareció perfecto el ambiente.  
  
Cerro lentamente los ojos y dejo de pensar en todo, lentamente quedándose dormido.  
  
Ken que pasaba por ahí lo contemplo desde lo lejos y se acerco a saludarlo, pero al llegar no dijo nada, solamente se le quedo mirando, veía a un chico de cabellera rubia y muy buen atractivo acostado debajo de un árbol y las pequeñas luces que se escapaban entra las hojas hacían que el rostro de Yamato se viera mas angelical.  
  
Ken lo miro casi embobado, y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa, luego se toco el pecho y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, haciéndole respirar cada vez mas rápido.  
  
Se acerco lentamente a Yamato para no despertarlo, se arrodillo y sin saber lo que hacia, con su mano acaricio suavemente el rostro de Matt, empezando desde el cabello bajando por la mejilla, pasando sus dedos suavemente por sus labios y por ultimo la barbilla, la sujeto suavemente y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se inclinaba cada vez mas, hasta que al final sintió los tibios labios de Yamato unidos a los de él.  
  
Sintió mil sensaciones en el estomago y luego le recorrían todo el cuerpo, le beso levemente y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se separo un poco, pero al separarse en ese momento Yamato entre abrió sus ojos y le vio fijamente, pero el rostro de Yamato no mostraba ninguna señal, no representaba ningún sentimiento.  
  
Ken también le miro, y sus mejillas cada vez se teñían mas de un rosa a un ya rojo, temía que Matt le dijese algo pero el rubio no dijo nada y tampoco movió ningún músculo, lentamente Ken se perdió en la mirada intensa de Yamato y sin saber ni como se volvió a inclinar levemente uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de Matt.  
  
Después de unos segundo de comenzado el beso, sintió como Matt le empezaba a besar, el beso era un beso calmado y tierno.  
  
Ken por su parte sentía mil sensaciones recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras que Yamato no sabía ni por que lo besaba, simplemente le gusto esa sensación y se dejo llevar por ello.  
  
Matt lentamente empezó a dejar la posición que tenia y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Ken, mientras que Ken se acerco mas a Yamato.  
  
Ken se sentía algo nervioso, pero el beso le hacia olvidarse de todo, y Yamato solo se dejaba llevar, no le importaba lo que hacia ni donde.  
  
Acerco a Ken mas hacia él con sus brazos, haciendo el beso un poco mas profundo, mientras tanto Matt recorría con una mano la cabellera de Ken y la otra lo abrazaba de la cintura, y Ken el aun sostenía delicadamente a Yamato de la barbilla con una mano y la otra estaba en su hombro.  
  
Después de un largo beso, satisfechos de lo que habían sentido se separaron lentamente, los dos respirando agitadamente por el beso tan profundo, Ken se recostó al lado de Yamato y con un brazo le abrasaba por la cintura y su cabeza se recostaba ligeramente en su pecho, mientras que Matt le rodeaba con su brazo y el otro lo tenia bajo su cabeza.  
  
Los dos no dijeron nada, simplemente miraban como algunos rayos de luz pasaban entre los pequeños orificios que hacían las hojas, y luego cerraron sus ojos, olvidándose del mundo y quedando profundamente dormidos.  
  
Pero antes de que Ken cayera en brazos del tranquilizador sueño, susurro algo que Yamato escucho muy bien y le hizo sonreír, le robo una sonrisa en un día que no creía que volvería a sonreír, e hizo que sintiera que tal ves todo mejoraría, le hizo sentir un poco de esperanza.  
  
"Feliz Cumpleaños", fue el susurro del joven Ichijouji antes de quedar profundamente dormido.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Comentarios: que os pareció la escena romántica, lo saque desde lo mas profundo de mi corazoncito!!!! ahh a mi si me gusto mucho, jejeje la verdad fue lo primero que escribí y lueog lo acople con lo demás, jejeje  
  
Pues siento decepcionar a los que querían que Yama regresara con Sora, pero esto aun no termina, lo que sucede es que quería escribir un Yamaken, pero todo puede pasar, n_n soy mala cierto?  
  
Y Kary Ishikawa creo que si, que si siento algo muy parecido a lo que tu sentiste al leer el fic, ya que tu fic Sangre en el altar es uno de mis favoritos y que me ah sacado muchas emociones!  
  
Bueno en fin, me despido cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Oyasuminasai 


	4. Un gran pase al paraíso?, el éxtasis de ...

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Bien yo aquí de regreso, jeje me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, la verdad me gusto, empieza algo aburrido, pero me gusta a partir de la mitad n_nU espero y a ustedes también les vaya a gustar n_n  
  
Mmmm este cap contiene Yaoi, y una leve escenita lime, mmm la verdad no creo que llegue ni a eso, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar.  
  
En fin los dejo con la historia, disfrútenla.  
  
  
Y todo esto, valió la pena?  
  
  
4.- Un gran pase al paraíso?, el éxtasis de la droga!  
  
"Lo había olvidado", susurro levemente el mayor de los Yagamis.  
  
"Eso no importa ya, ni quien quisiera recordarlo", indico Mimi con su típica voz.  
  
"Tienes mucho razón, además a el jamás le gustaba recordarnos su cumpleaños", dijo enojado Sora.  
  
"Pero si se empeñaba en que todos recordáramos cuando alguien mas del grupo cumplía años", recordó tristemente Kari.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio y su vista era fija hacia el piso.  
  
Tai soltó a Sora de la cintura y poniendo una excusa se marcho del lugar.  
  
  
Yamato caminaba cabizbajo, lo había arruinado todo, en primera no entendía por que lo había besado, pero le gusto esa sensación, pero al haber nombrado a Sora la magia desapareció.  
  
Ken se separo bruscamente de él, y sin decir nada se paro y se fue.  
  
Yamato noto en los ojos de Ken mucho dolor, le había herido, y muy duramente.  
  
  
Ken camina cabizbajo por la calle, después de lo que había sucedido en el parque y una vez que ambos se quedaran dormidos, Ken se había despertado al escuchar de los labios de Yamato el nombre de Sora.  
  
Ken cerro fuertemente los ojos para no llorar y se mordió el labio inferior para no pedir explicaciones, después de todo él no era nada de Yamato.  
  
"Aun no la olvida", susurro con mas dolor y luego pateo con gran rabia una piedra.  
  
  
Yamato caminaba con mucho desgano, el llegar a su casa vacía, sola y fría no le era muy tentador que digamos.  
  
"Por lo menos hoy tengo ensayo", susurro con un poco de ánimos mientras entraba a su casa y recogía su guitarra.  
  
"Esperamos que no faltes Yamato, hay que ensayar mucho", le indico uno de los amigos de la banda.  
  
Camino hasta la puerta, no tenia ánimos de cantar pero aun así se dirigió hacia el ensayo.  
  
Yamato llego al garaje de uno de los de la banda, el lugar estaba desolado, miro su reloj, "pero ya deberían estar aquí", se dijo así mismo mientras entraba y recargaba su guitarra en su lugar.  
  
Lentamente una chica se acerco por su espalda, una sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro.  
  
Yamato sintió recorrer un escalofrió, voltio lentamente hacia atrás para toparse con...  
  
"Sorpresa", gritaron varias personas junto con la chica, pero esta se abalanzo a abrazar a Yamato.  
  
"Creíste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños?", le cuestiono uno de los amigos del grupo mientras le sonreía.  
  
"Y yo te organice todo", indico orgullosamente la chica.  
  
Yamato solo se quedo sorprendido, la habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa a él??  
  
"Toma, espero que te guste", le entrego Jun su regalo a Yamato.  
  
Yamato lo tomo aun sin creerlo mientras lo miraba fijamente y una pregunta le recorría sin cesar.  
  
"Mmm vamos no te preocupes, se los problemas que tienes con Jyou pero no cortara con migo solo por hacerte una fiesta, además el sabe que tu eres mi amigo", le respondió Jun a Yamato su preocupación.  
  
  
Ken se tiro en su cama, sus ojos mostraban dolor, su cara desgano y su cuerpo fatiga.  
  
Su mente pensaba una y otra vez lo mismo, todas esas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, todas ellas giraban alrededor de una persona, Yamato Ishida  
  
"Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil", susurro con dolor y con ambas manos se tapo la cara.  
  
Desde cuando estaba así?, desde cuando sentía eso por Yamato? y desde cuando vio la realidad de sus sentimientos?  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Mmmm que tal en aquel juego?", grito Daisuke mientras corría hacia aquel juego mecánico.  
  
El chico Motomiya fue seguido rápidamente por Iori, Yaolei, Mimi e Izzi el cual era arrastrado a la fuerza por Mimi, mientras que los demás los seguían a paso tranquilo.  
  
"Sora, no crees que sería mejor subirnos a ese?", le indico Tai mientras señalaba unas lanchitas lanza agua.  
  
"Me parece genial", respondió la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
Ken miraba hacia la pareja, pero solo oía lo que decía, quien le interesaba era la persona que estaba a su lado.  
  
Pudo contemplar como el chico rubio les miraba y luego desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, tratando de hacerse el indiferente.  
  
Claramente Ken pudo ver el dolor en los ojos azules del chico y un dolor de tristeza le invadió.  
  
"Y-yo también quiero ir ahí", pidió el chico un tanto nervioso.  
  
"Me parece bien", indico Jun con una gran sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Jyou hacia las lanchitas.  
  
"Y tu que Yamato, vienes?", le interrogó Sora con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Como sea", respondió el rubio tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual no le fue difícil de ver a Ken.  
  
"Vamos, será divertido", le indico Sora mientras sujetaba a Yamato del brazo para llevarlo hacia las lanchitas.  
  
Tai solo miro con recelo la escena y este era observado por Ken, el cual no sabía por que de alguna manera se sentía mal hacia lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Acaso sería que le gustaba Sora? o su corazón le estaba jugando una mala jugada y le gustaba...  
  
Ken agito su cabeza y se dirigió hacia las lanchas, y a su lado iba un enfadado Tai.  
  
Después de un momento llegaron al lugar, las lanchitas podían ser de uno solo o de dos acompañantes, así que Jun sin preguntarle a Jyou se subió a su lado.  
  
"Te subirás sola Sora?", le pregunto Tai.  
  
"No, me subiré con Matt", indico esta, mientras que Matt no salía de la impresión y la cara de enfado de Tai se hacia mas notoria.  
  
Yamato estaba conciente de lo que sentía por Sora, y estar a su lado le hacía muy feliz, sin embargo Tai era su mejor amigo y sentía que lo traicionaba.  
  
"Mmm no me parece justo 2 contra 1", indico el rubio mientras trataba de separarse de Sora.  
  
"Uh?, que no quieres estar conmigo?", le pregunto con voz temblorosa la chica.  
  
Yamato quedo sin habla, amaba a Sora y es que lo que ella estaba haciendo, hacia que su corazón se partiera en dos.  
  
"No, no es eso Sora...", susurro el joven desviando la mirada.  
  
Ken solo miraba con detalle la escena y su mente trabajaba rápido para hallar una solución.  
  
"No es necesario que se suban dos en una lancha", dijo de pronto Ken.  
  
"Es cierto, además así será mas divertido", dijo Tai mientras que se ponía en medio de Sora y Yamato.  
  
Tai y Sora se subieron en lanchitas separadas, como lo acordado. Yamato se sentía decepcionado, había tenido la oportunidad de estar aun que sea por un momento al lado de Sora, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, sino sentiría como si traicionara a su mejor amigo, a Taichi.  
  
Ken miro fijo a la lancha, solo quedaba una lanchita y había dos personas Yamato y él.  
  
Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sentía su estomago revolverse.  
  
"Vamos Ken, les enseñaremos quien manda", le indico Yamato desde la lancha para que el chico subiera.  
  
"Ken, ven vamos a ese juego", pudo oír los gritos de Yolei a lo lejos.  
  
Sin darse cuenta Ken se subió rápido a la lancha.  
  
Ese día había sido uno de los mejores y mas divertidos, Yamato le había enseñado a dar tiros perfectos y como a tacar a tus oponentes cuando de vienen de diferentes parte y lo mejor de todo ya sea para bien o para mal, había descubierto que Yamato era de quien estaba enamorado.  
  
Claro esta que le dolía, sabía que Yamato estaba profundamente enamorado de Sora, si no fuera por que Taichi también quería a Sora, Yamato ya le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos.  
  
Eso fue algo que cautivo al chico, esa fiel amistad que Yamato tenia.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Miro la foto a su lado, Yamato siempre le había tratado bien a todos y a él también aun que fueran solo escasos momentos.  
  
Por que no lo defendió hace 5 meses?, aun se reprochaba eso, tal vez el pudo haber sido algo de apoyo, pero le dio la espalda y no dijo nada, simplemente oía cada palabra dirigida hacia el chico rubio y trataba de que las lagrimas no se apoderaran de él.  
  
Pero eso no lo justificaba, le había dejado solo aquella vez, y eso nadie podría cambiarlo.  
  
  
Yamato por primera vez en un buen tiempo se sentía bien, no feliz, ya que quienes estaban en esa fiesta si eran sus amigos, pero no era sus mejores amigos, o por lo menos a quienes el consideraba sus mejores amigos.  
  
Desvió la vista de la gente de la fiesta, no quería pensar mas en ello, por una vez en la vida, quería sentirse bien aun que sea un momento, "aun que sea una vez, una sola vez", susurro con dolor en su voz.  
  
"Hey Matt, vamos a bailar", le pidió Jun mientras lo jalaba hacia donde todos bailaban.  
  
Matt se estaba dejando llevar por la música, quería sentirse mejor, mucho mejor.  
  
"No lo prestas un ratito", pidió uno de los integrantes del grupo mientras se llevaban a Yamato.  
  
"Que pasa?", interrogo el rubio al encontrarse en la casa de su amigo, y no había nadie mas que ellos adentro.  
  
"Sabes que la estas pasando muy mal con tus amigos, y todo gracias a tu ex-novia", empezó a decir un con una voz de enfado.  
  
"Por eso te queremos dar eso", agrego el otro con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Yamato recibió en sus manos un bote con pastillas.  
  
"Que es...?, interrogo, incrédulo de lo que le entregaban.  
  
"Sabes lo que son, ellas te relajan", respondió uno mientras se tomaba una que el traía y el éxtasis se apoderaba de el.  
  
"Si, son el paraíso", agrego el otro con una sonrisa.  
  
Yamato se quedo viendo las pastillas por un momento mientras apretaba el frasco con fuerza.  
  
"Que no piensas tomarte una?", le interrogo uno de los chicos.  
  
"Yo...", Yamato no sabía si tomarla o no, por una parte sería tonto huir de esa manera de la realidad, pero por otra ya no quería recordar sus problemas quería por lo menos olvidarlos un momento y recordó sus palabras y cuanto ansiaba sentirse bien, 'aun que sea una vez, una sola vez', pensó y rápidamente saco una pastilla y arrebatándole la bebida a su compañero se la tomo.  
  
"Así se hace Yamato", le apoyaron los chico del grupo.  
  
Conforme pasaban los minutos, Yamato se sentía extasiar, la sangre en su cuerpo se calentaba y empezaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad. El éxtasis de la droga empezaba a hacer efecto mientras se mezclaba con la fuerte y rítmica música que se tocaba en la fiesta.  
  
Sin siquiera razonar, extasiado con todo lo que sentía, Yamato se integro a la fiesta mientras que empezaba a bailar, olvidándose de todo, sintiendo su cuerpo flotar.  
  
Jun jamás había visto así a Yamato, era obvio que el chico la estaba excitando y no solo a ella sino a todas las chicas que se habían integrado a la fiesta, junto con algunos chicos, pero aun que le excitara, Yamato era su amigo y esa forma en que el se estaba comportado le estaba preocupando.  
  
Yamato bailaba sin ninguna preocupación, el saco junto con la camisa de su uniforme, estaban abiertos, dejando a su vez ver su pecho y su bien formado abdomen, su pelo estaba semi despeinado y moviéndose por el viento, y sus mejillas tenían un tono rozado gracias a la excitación que se estaba acumulando en él.  
  
Yamato se veía muy sensual, apetecible y mas por su forma tan seductora de bailar, pero no bailaba con nadie, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la música y aun que otros quisieron bailar con él, no pudieron seguirle el paso.  
  
La música aumentaba, la noche ya se hacia notar, Yamato no había dejado de bailar en ningún momento y en su mano traía una botella de cerveza.  
  
Se sentía extasiado, tanto que sentir, tanto y él nunca lo había experimentado.  
  
El éxtasis en su cuerpo ya era demasiado, la música a todo volumen, el aire fresco de la noche, la cerveza, y esa milagrosa pastilla, todo eso le hacia sentir de una manera que él no acostumbraba sentirse, le hacia sentirse bien.  
  
Uno del grupo se acerco lentamente a Yamato, su mirada era llena de éxtasis y lujuria. Al momento en que se acercaba hacia Yamato, veía cada parte de su cuerpo, como movía sus manos y pies rítmicamente de acuerdo a la música, como movía su cintura, y los hombros haciendo el baile muchísimo mas seductor y sensual, y su cara tan delicada y exquisita, mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos y sus labios se abrían y cerraban mostrando éxtasis en la sangre.  
  
El chico se mordió ligeramente los labio y empezó a bailar con Yamato, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos.  
  
El baile se hacía mas excitante, el chico se acercaba a Yamato tratando de juntar sus cuerpos, Yamato solo seguía bailando y una que otra vez le miraba con esa mirada penetrante.  
  
Con esos ojos azules, tan puros, tan hermosos, que ahora se encontraban perturbados por el éxtasis y la lujuria.  
  
El chico tomo a Yamato de la mano y lo dirigió hacia dentro de la casa.  
  
Una vez que entro, se abalanzo hacia Yamato en un beso desesperado y el chico rubio le correspondió con la misma desesperación, la excitación que ambos habían acumulado era demasiada como para mantenerla encerrada tanto tiempo.  
  
Jun había visto como Akira se había llevado a Yamato dentro de la casa y el enojo dentro de la chica creció.  
  
"Ese cuatro ojos me va a oír", grito enojada mientras tiraba su baso de bebida y caminaba con prisa hacia la casa.  
  
Se acerco a la casa y abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de Akira, pero se quedo muda al ver a Akira besando fervientemente a un semi desnudo Yamato.  
  
Jun se sonrojo notablemente, jamás había visto a nadie en ese estado, claro a excepción de su novio Jyou.  
  
Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y recordó su enfado, se acerco muy enojada a los dos chicos, los cuales no la habían notado.  
  
"Se puede sabes que haces?!", le grito enojada mientras hacia que los dos chicos se cayeran del sillón donde se encontraban.  
  
"Jun?", interrogo Akira mientras se levantaba, "se puede saber que te pasa?", le interrogo enojado al haber sido interrumpido.  
  
"A mi?, que es lo que te pasa a ti?, que es lo que le dieron a Yama?!", grito enojada mientras recogía la blusa, y el saco de Yamato, "abróchate ese pantalón y ponte esto", le regaño la chica al rubio y Yamato solo asintió con carita de perro regañado.  
  
"Vamos Jun, relájate", le indico el chico de cabellos obscuros.  
  
"No me voy a relajar", grito enojada mientras agarraba del brazo a Yamato.  
  
"Vamos mujer, relájate, tomate una de estas", le indico mientras le ofrecía una pastilla.  
  
Jun se quedo mirándola incrédulamente por un momento, "esto fue lo que le dieron a Yama?!!", grito casi al punto de la histeria y luego una gran bofetada se oyó.  
  
Jun salió enojadísima mientras llevaba a un despreocupado Yamato del brazo.  
  
"Vamos Jun, que te pasa?", le interrogo picara mente Yamato mientras le abrazaba.  
  
"Como no lo note hace rato?", se interrogaba, pero al no sentir a Yamato a su lado se detuvo.  
  
"Yama?", interrogo mientras volteaba rápidamente hacia atrás.  
  
Yamato estaba parado en medio de la acera, su mirada era a las estrellas y luego miro fijamente a Jun.  
  
"No entiendo por que creen que soy un traidor", susurro recordando sus penas, "por que no lo soy, cierto?", le interrogo a la chica mirándola fijamente y acercándose lentamente hacia ella.  
  
Jun retrocedió involuntariamente un paso, no le agradaba nada que Yamato le estuviera mirando de esa forma.  
  
"Que es lo que te pasa Yamato?", le interrogo nerviosamente la chica.  
  
"Nada que tu no puedas curar", indico ya solo a escasos centímetros de la chica.  
  
"Matt", dijo con miedo la chica tratándose de soltar de los brazos del chico que la habían atrapado.  
  
Yamato iba a besar a Jun, pero un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al piso lo impidió.  
  
"Taihi", grito mas aliviada la chica.  
  
"Ah, pero si tenia que ser el gran príncipe con su reluciente armadura, que ya te cansaste de Sora?", le interrogo el rubio un tanto enojado y tratándose de poner en pie.  
  
"Que le sucede?", le interrogo a la chica, al notar que Yamato se comportaba raro.  
  
"Lo drogaron", susurro levemente mientras desviaba la vista.  
  
"Que?", fue lo único que salió de la boca de Taichi.  
  
"Sus amigos y yo le organizamos una fiesta pero.... yo jamás creí que pasaría esto", empezó a decir con la voz quebrada, "yo jamás me imagine que fuera a pasar eso", siguió diciendo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
Taichi se acerco a ella y le abrazo haciendo que la chica se calmara.  
  
Taichi se dirigió hacia Yamato el cual se había caído por falta de equilibrio y ahora estaba mas somnoliento que nunca. Lo tomo del brazo y haciéndolo reaccionar hizo que se apoyara en él, para ayudarle a caminar.  
  
"Vamos con Jyou, el sabrá que hacer", indico Jun, mientras que sujetaba por el otro brazo a Yamato, ayudándole a su vez a Taichi.  
  
  
"No entiendo por que se fue así?", seguía interrogándose una enojada chica.  
  
"Debes de comprender, Yamato fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo", le respondió ya un exasperado Jyou, ya cansado de oír tanta queja, pero esa conversación fue interrumpida por que alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
  
"Jun?", se sorprendió Jyou al ver a su novia ayudándole a Taichi a cargar a... "Yamato??", se interrogo al ver el estado del chico.  
  
Jyou le abrió rápidamente la puerta y tomo el lugar de su novia, entre él y Taichi metieron a Yamato y lo recostaron en un sillón.  
  
"Que paso?", interrogo el chico de cabellos azules.  
  
"Lo drogaron", respondió seria y furiosamente Taichi.  
  
"Como?", interrogo la chica que estaba antes con Jyou y su expresión se veía muy preocupada.  
  
"Sora?", se sorprendió Taichi al ver a su novia ahí, "pero por que...?", interrogo a la chica.  
  
"Eso no importa, ahora abra que ayudar a Matt", pidió la chica mientras que se le acercaba al rubio el cual estaba en otro mundo.  
  
Jyou se le acerco a Yamato para revisarlo y luego le pidió a Jun que preparara un café bien cargado.  
  
"Pero que es esto?", se pregunto para si mismo un preocupado Jyou al haber encontrado en los bolsillos de Yamato el frasco que le habían regalado sus amigos.  
  
"Eso es...?", pregunto Taichi mientras le arrebataba el frasco a Jyou y lo tomaba con fuerza en su mano mientras lo veía fijamente.  
  
"Matt", susurro levemente una preocupada Sora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
  
El rubio le miro fijamente, su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión en si, pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo de felicidad?  
  
Matt tomo delicadamente la mano de Sora y la acerco a sus labios para besarla con ternura. Sin soltarla se incorporo rápidamente guiando a Sora hacia el centro de la sala.  
  
"Vamos a bailar", indico el chico y luego le tomo de la cintura y empezó a bailar con paso rítmico.  
  
"Sora", dijo preocupado Taichi mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero Jyou le detuvo.  
  
"No le hará nada, solo quiere bailar", indico con gran sabiduría el mayor de los elegidos y se quedo mirando la escena al igual que un preocupado Taichi.  
  
  
"Matt", dijo divertidamente Sora después de que Yamato había dejado de bailar y empezaba a dar vueltas junto con Sora, tomándola de ambas manos, "Matt me estoy mareando", indico la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
El rubio no paro hasta que los dos cayeron en el sillón mareados, pero a diferencia de Sora, Yamato cayo al sillón y se quedo dormido, y aun sin soltar las manos de Sora.  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Sugoi, jejejjeje, no me esperaba poner que Yamato se drogaba, pero mmmm no se, se me metió la idea a la cabeza y pues, una cosa llevo a la otra etc etc. en fin, la cosa es que me gusto mucho haber agregado esta parte, la verdad no estaba nadita inspirada, pero una vez que toque el tema de las drogas en el fic la inspiración empezó a crecer y crecer n_nU, jejje la verdad que si inspira ese tema, demasiado , diría yo.  
  
Ya lo veo venir jejejje por fin el bloqueo desaparece, espero y así siga por un tiempo, debo continuar muchas historias u_uU, jeje válgame una sola se mete en estos líos, aun que suelen ser divertidos, no?  
  
Y díganme que les esta pareciendo, con quien creen que se queda Yamato?, ya les había dicho, aun falta en la historia y las parejas pueden variar, jejeje aun que aun no termino de decidirlo, pero creen que Sora se merezca que Yamato la perdone??, o creen que Ken siga luchando por el rubio??, que pasa con Jun al respecto de todo esto?, y como se pondrá TK al enterarse del estado de su hermano??, mmm muchas preguntas que con el paso del tiempo serán respondidas ^^U  
  
Me despido y ya saben, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	5. Mi día de diversión, drogas, acción y ro...

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Bien, yo por estos rumbos otras vez n_________n, ahh como amo escribir, yeap yeap, ya me hacia mucha falta ¡_¡ mmm hace cuanto que no continuo este fic?? no se, pero ya lleva tiempo u_u, pido disculpas por mi retrazo, espero y este capitulo les guste!!!  
  
Y ahora yo me pregunto, como es que los cap se intercalaron ¬¬? esta cosa esta poseída!!! @o@.... cof cof, no ya bien, checaba el fic para subir el nuevo cap y de repente aparece el cap 2 en el 1 y el 1 en el 2 @o@ no se como pero se cambiaron... esta maldita cosa ò_ó espero y ahora si se arregle, se supone que ya arregle ese problema ¬¬, solo falta que se componga U_U  
  
Ahora sí, sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic, sayonara!! n_n  
  
  
Y todo esto, valió la pena?  
  
  
5.- Mi día de diversión, drogas, acción y rock and roll  
  
La mañana se hizo pronta, había sido recibida por nubes negras que impedían que el sol brillara en toda su expresión, el viento se hacía frió, haciendo notar que una pronta lluvia empezaría.  
  
Un chico rubio caminaba bajo aquella nublada y obscura mañana, su semblante era molesto, mientras que sus manos iba en sus bolsillos.  
  
Su apariencia no era del todo buena, iba algo despeinado y traía un par de ojeras marcadas, claro y esa cara de enfado no favorecía mucho.  
  
"Que se creen?!", susurro con enfado.  
  
Yamato estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso.  
  
"Preocupados por mi?, si claro", dijo con sarcasmo, mientras una pequeñita lagrima rodó por su mejilla la cual rápidamente se la limpio.  
  
Era obvio lo que había pasado.  
  
Cuando Yamato despertó al encontrarse en un departamento desconocido se alarmo, pero la mirada de un chico que le veía con aprensión le llamo la atención.  
  
Al principio por la vista borrosa y el dolor de cabeza no lo había reconocido bien, pero luego su vista se aclaro, y el pudo ver a un Jyou enfadado.  
  
Antes de que Yamato pudiera siquiera preguntar algo, Jun le interrumpió para explicarle lo que había pasado.  
  
Yamato estaba algo confundido, pero empezaba a recordar una de tantas cosas que habían pasado en la fiesta.  
  
Jyou le empezó a dar un sermón sobre las drogas, pero Yamato estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y no había dormido bien, su humor era pésimo, y con el sermón de Jyou exploto.  
  
"Como es que les importa lo que me pase a mí, no sean hipócritas!", grito el chico con frialdad absoluta para luego pararse e irse, pero se detuvo al ver a un Taichi que venia caminando por el pasillo con Sora.  
  
Los dos estaban algo despeinados, pero al juzgar que habían salido de la misma habitación, y que Taichi venia con la camisa a medio abrochar, los dos parecían que se acababan de levantar.  
  
Pero ese no era el caso, Yamato se le quedo viendo con una mirada de dolor a Sora, ella y... el que era su mejor amigo antes habían dormido....?, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.  
  
"Que no lo entiendes Yamato, eso te va a ser daño", le grito Taichi.  
  
"Y?", fue la unica respuesta del rubio antes de salir de el departamento de Jyou, pero un golpe en la cara lo derribo antes de que pudiera salir.  
  
"Eres un necio", le grito Yagami mientras se le echaba enzima.  
  
"Pues perdóname por ser tan necio", grito el rubio y de un golpe dejo a Tai en el piso, se levanto y luego se fue del lugar.  
  
Se toco la mejilla, le había dolido el golpe, pero había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a no mostrar dolor ante otras personas, pero hace un momento había sido la excepción, cuando vio a Sora.  
  
Cerro fuertemente los puños para contener la rabia, estaba muy enojado, que les importaba a ellos lo que él hiciera??, eso era lo que mas le irritaba.  
  
"Idiotas", dijo con rabia y enojo y luego entro a su edificio.  
  
Saco sus llaves de su pantalón y puso la llave en la puerta y antes de girar la perilla una mano que se poso en su hombro lo detuvo.  
  
"Y como te sentiste anoche?", le susurro Akira al oído.  
  
Yamato no contesto, solo se quedo callado.  
  
"Mmm, arrepentido?", interrogo el chico con tono burlón,"veo que no quieres contestarme", agrego fingiendo desilusión, "pero..., si cambias de opinión, ven hoy a este lugar, te esperaremos, será una noche genial", le dijo mientras le metía una tarjeta en la bolsa del saco y luego se fue.  
  
Yamato no se movió, solo recargo su cabeza en la puerta, su mente estaba muy confusa.  
  
Se había divertido mucho ayer, pero.... sabía que eso estaba mal, la adicción era algo a lo que jamás le hubiera gustado entrar, pero ahora que había probado la tentación, sentía el extraño y el gran deseo de volver a probar.  
  
"Piensas ir?", le interrogo un joven con tono molesto.  
  
"Que, acaso te preocupa?", le interrogo molesto el rubio, para ahora si abrir la puerta.  
  
"Matt, no seas tonto, esa no es la salida", le regaño el joven.  
  
"Que, mucha preocupación?, no seas hipócrita Yagami, si por ti fuera ya estaría muerto", dijo fríamente el rubio y luego cerro la puerta.  
  
"Eres un estupido Matt!", grito con enfado el chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
Taichi después de la salida de Yamato, empezó a hablar con los demás que estaban presentes, y habían acordado que lo mejor sería que se le fuera a buscar a Yamato para hablar con el, y Taichi se ofreció para ello.  
  
Taichi regreso muy desganado, realmente no tenia ni un buen presentimiento de todo esto.  
  
Llamaron a los demás del grupo, harían una junta urgente.  
  
"Ahsss, no puedo creerlo", refunfuño Mimi, "y solo por eso hicieron la junta?", pregunto Mimi.  
  
"Se trata de Matt, como quieren que lo dejemos solo, cuando esta en este problema?", reprendió Taichi.  
  
"Pero el te traiciono", recordó con enojo Daisuke.  
  
"Eso no importa ahora", indico Taichi.  
  
"Vaya, por fin mi hermano esta madurando", dijo Kari mientras veía a su novio con enojo.  
  
TK no había dicho nada, solo escuchaba lo que todos decían.  
  
"Bien, entonces habrá que ir a buscarlo y atarlo si es preciso", dijo Daivis apoyando a Tai.  
  
"Si, recuerden que pase lo que pase Matt es nuestro amigo", agrego felizmente el de cabellos alborotados mientras los demás lo apoyaban con gran alegría.  
  
Pero un grito de enojo los callo a todos. Ken estaba más que furioso.  
  
"Amigo?", interrogo con enojo, "que acaso no fuiste tu Taichi, quien se encargo en hacerle la vida imposible a Yamato desde hace un par de meses? o tu Sora, quien le destrozo vil mente el corazón?", interrogo muy enojado.  
  
"Oye, no tienes derecho a hablarles así", le regaño Daivis, pero callo ante la mirada amenazante de Ken.  
  
"Ustedes son lo que no tienen derecho de hablar así, o que Daivis, ya se te olvido todo lo que le dijiste a Yamato, solo por apoyar a tu héroe Taichi Yagami, sin siquiera saber la verdad del problema!?", le grito haciendo que Daivis se enojara.  
  
"Pues tal vez tu no le dijiste nada, pero tampoco le ayudaste mucho que digamos!", interrumpió una enojada Sora.  
  
"Es cierto", acepto con dolor, "y me arrepiento de ello, pero por lo menos supe reconocer mi error y repararlo a tiempo", indico el chico de cabellos negros azulados, "y si Yamato esta así, es solo por nuestra culpa, no se hagan los inocentes!", les dijo fríamente y luego salio de el apartamento de Jyou mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta.  
  
En toda la sala hubo un silencio sepulcral, las caras amargadas y largas de todos los chicos presentes eran muy obvias.  
  
Ken si que había sido muy cruel y frió con todos, pero no era para menos, todas esas cosas, de que había que ayudar a su amigo Matt, todas esas falsedades, todo eso le había hecho estallar.  
  
  
La noche había llegado rápidamente, Yamato se había quedado pensando toda la tarde si debía ir o no ir a la fiesta, la verdad que las ansias de volver a sentir la sensación de ayer la llamaba a gritos.  
  
Apretó con fuerza el baso de donde bebía su refresco y luego tomo una chaqueta y salio de su departamento.  
  
Ya lo había decidido, iría a la fiesta y se divertiría como nunca, tenia que hacerlo!  
  
Después de la escena que había visto en la mañana, de imaginarse a Sora con Tai..., "no!", dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza.  
  
Llego al lugar de la fiesta, la música estaba a todo volumen, las chicas no dejaban de ver a Yamato desde que había entrado al lugar.  
  
Se sentó en una mesa y como por arte de magia los chicos de su banda llegaron y se sentaron.  
  
"Sabríamos que vendrías", dijo un seguro y sonriente Akira y luego pidió algo de beber para todos los presentes en la mesa.  
  
"Es excitante la música, no?", interrogo Yukata mientras se tomaba una pastilla.  
  
"Cierto, vamos a bailar", indico Akira y el se tomo otra pastilla.  
  
Yamato solo se quedo viendo la pastilla en la mesa, Akira se la había ofrecido.  
  
"Que pasa Yamato, vamos a divertirnos", indico Yukata ya extasiado por la música.  
  
"Que va", dijo Yamato y se la tomo.  
  
"Eso Yamato", grito efusivamente Akira.  
  
Los minutos pasaron y Yamato empezó a sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo nuevamente se calentaba y corría por todas sus venas a gran velocidad.  
  
La música, el baile, todo le extasiaba, bailaba y brincaba desenfrenadamente, la locura se había apoderado de él, entre la bebida y la droga perdió el control total de su cuerpo, sacando a relucir todos sus deseos obscuros que encerraba desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
La gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, pasando por sus ojos azules, esos ojos que ahora en lugar de poseer un brillo de esperanza, se veía refundido en la desesperación y el deseo perdido, luego paso por su mejilla teñida de un leve carmín, para terminar pasando por al lado de sus hermosos y carnosos labios, los cuales abrían y cerraban al compás de la música, mostrado toda clase de excitación.  
  
La gota rodó por su mejilla y callo en su pecho, el cual se encontraba al descubierto, paso por su pecho y su bien formado abdomen para perderse en su sensual ombligo.  
  
Yamato se veía sensual e increíblemente atractivo, su blusa abierta, su pelo semi despeinado, y esos pasos de bailes que hacían que cualquiera que lo viera se excitara.  
  
Muchos se le habían acercado tratando de seguirle el paso pero ninguno había aguantado, Yamato se encontraba bailando solo, desde el principio y así duraría hasta el final, pero...  
  
Akira se le acercaba lentamente, su mirada era llena de lujuria hacia el chico el cual ahora bailaba con gran excitación y tenia cerrados sus hermosos ojos azules, para poder disfrutar mas de la música.  
  
Sus pasos eran lentos, empezó a bailar al lado del rubio acoplándose a su baile y a cada segundo que pasaba pegando mas su cuerpo con el de Yamato.  
  
Matt sintió unas manos agarrar su cintura, abrió levemente los ojos, no mostró ninguna expresión, solo siguió bailando extasiado de lo que sentía.  
  
Akira sonrió levemente y le abrazo por la espalda acercando sus labios a los de Matt.  
  
"Es hora de irnos, aun falta por divertirse", indico el joven de cabellos obscuros, tomo a Matt de la mano y lo guío fuera de la fiesta.  
  
"Ya es hora, vamos a divertirnos", indico Yukata, mientras aguardaba pacientemente a sus dos amigos faltantes esperando en el volante de una camioneta.  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que les pareció??, ejjeje hace tiempo que había continuado este fic pero no me decidía a subirlo aun ^^U espero y les este gustado n___n  
  
Que es lo que creen que significa la palabra diversión para Akira??, que planea con Yamato?, adonde van a divertirse los de la banda?, Matt se arrepentirá de esta noche?, que piensa hacer Ken al respeto?, acaso ira por Yamato, o lo dejara así?, o serán los elegidos los que le están buscando?, a todo esto, que piensa Matt?, como se siente?, es cierto lo que piensa sobre Tai y Sora?, acaso esos dos…? muchas dudas no?? ustedes que creen al respecto?, todo esto y mas se contestaran conforme avanzan los caps!! ahhh me fascina dejarles dudas n___n a ustedes no?  
  
Cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	6. La sombra del pasado

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
Pido disculpas por el atraso. Hace tiempo me llego un review a mi mail cuyo cual no se almaceno en la Ff ¬¬U pero jeje al igual que en otro fic por ahí de Dg, este review me hizo moverme con el fic, además de otros por ahí y un mail. Agradezco enormemente que hallan dejado sus reviews con sus opiniones n__n pero más agradezco el interés por leer la historia, me alegra mucho que les este gustando. También agradezco a los que… quedan? Siguen? Vaya… a los que aun recuerden la historia y sigan su continuación ^^U

Advertencias: Dentro de este capitulo existen escenas con contenido shounen ai, incesto y algo ligero de Yaoi. Si no os agrada, recomiendo mejor que no lean. Están advertidos.

Y todo esto, valió la pena?

6.- La sombra del pasado  

Apretó más su cuerpo contra el de él en un salvaje beso. Sus labios se devoraban uno contra otro, saciándose de su vida, de su sabor. Sus manos acariciaban rudamente su cuerpo, con desesperación pero cierta fascinación, sin dejar olvidar nada, maravillándose y regocijándose de cada tramo, de cada centímetro e aquella blanca piel.

Se separo de él y le observo con una gran sonrisa libidinosa. Al ver que este le regresaba la sonrisa, su vista se achico lujuriosamente y le empujo salvajemente sobre la cama, para segundos después sentarse sobre su cadera y comenzar con sus lujuriosas manos, a desabrochar la camisa y recorrer cada palmo de su desnudo pecho.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver al rubio con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en el sentir. Humedeció un poco sus labios y se inclino, ahora depositando pequeños besos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el estremecimiento del sujeto bajo él. Volvió a alzarse y le miro nuevamente. Semidesnudo, a su merced, bañado de sus besos y manchado de los rastros de su saliva. Suspiro. Cuantas veces no había deseado eso? Muchas veces había tenido que callar sus sentimientos. Yamato para él era… algo imposible… Volvió a sonreír al sentir el tacto de la mano de ese rubio sobre su mejilla. Ahora era él el que rogaba por que le pusieran atención. Tomo con suavidad su mano y la beso. Él le daría todo lo que le pidiera esa noche, así de igual manera, tomaría todo lo que había pedido tantas noches atrás.

Su puño se incrusto fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol. Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpido? De sus ojos comenzaron a caer furiosas lágrimas. Volvió a arremeter contra el árbol con su otro puño, y así sucesivamente una y otra vez hasta que su furia cesara.

Inicio del Flash back

Sus pupilas azules buscaban rápida y con precisión su objetivo. Delineaban con gran exactitud las siluetas que se resguardaban en la oscuridad. Pronto diviso la figura de Yamato, quien iba siendo guiado por uno joven que pudo reconocer como Akira, integrante de su grupo.

Frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo. Qué se creí ese sujeto? No tardo en comenzar a caminar con paso decidido sin perder su objetivo de vista. "Yamato!!", agito su mano en forma de saludo al verse el centro de atención de esos dos jóvenes. Se acerco más a ellos y saludo con una calurosa sonrisa, "Buenas noches", saludo a los dos presentes y dirigió completa atención a el rubio, "Yamato es necesario hablar".

Las pupilas de Yamato se clavaron idas en el chico. Ken se extraño y al instante frunció el ceño, era obvió lo que estaba sucediendo. "Yama…". Una de sus manos comenzó a desordenarle el cabello, "pero si es el agradable Ken…", una sonrisa tonta enfatizo en sus labios al momento que le tomaba por la barbilla alzándolo un poco, "Que te trae por aquí pequeñín?".

'Pequeñin?', su ceño frunció todavía más y de un manotazo alejo la mano de Yamato de su rostro. "Luces muy extraño Yamato, te sientes bien?", tuvo que tranquilizarse para no dar a conocer su plan.

La mirada de Akira se estrecho y enojado, rápidamente se coloco entre ellos dos, "Yama esta bien, solo quiere un momento de divertirse. Por que no te vas por donde viniste pequeño, este no es un lugar apto para ti". Su voz salía como veneno, escupiendo con rencor cada palabra.

Ken le miro impávido, "disculpe Akenu**, pero no eh visto que Yamato me responda", para finalizar una tierna e inocente sonrisa.**

"Ya… ya…", Yamato tomo por el hombro a Akira y le hizo moverse, "Ken es un gran amigo… no quiero que peleen", sonrió inocente como pidiendo un favor a su compañero de grupo quien, molesto solo soltó un bufido y desvió el rostro con un leve sonrojo. Sonrió al ver su logro y dirigió su vista al pequeñín, "Akira tiene razón Ken, este lugar no es apropiado para ti…", acerco su mano y le acarició su mejilla. "Y acaso lo es para ti?". Yamato sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada, "eso no importa, mejor regresa a casa", se giro y comenzó a caminar con Akira.

Ken apretó sus manos en puños y le miro con furia, "a mi me importa!". Observo como Yamato detenía su paso y se volvía para acercarse nuevamente a él. Tembló ante su cercanía y más al sentir como rozaba sus labios. "Pero a mi no". Le miro sonreír y marcharse.

Fin del Flash Back

Había llegado en el momento preciso y lo había desperdiciado. Y ese estúpido… ese estúpido… "eres un idiota Yamato Ishida!". Sabía lo que pasaría, lo había visto desde que Akira se mostró interesado en él. Ahora… Ahora… Apretó fuertemente los ojos para contenerse, "eres un tonto, un tonto…".

Si bien no habían hecho nada, ahora se encontraban tomando un poco de refresco mientras había una junta.

"Y Taichi?", hizo notar Daisuke observando hacía todos los lugares sin éxito alguno.

Jyou le miro por unos momentos y se encogió de hombros, "debió ir a traer algo de tomar o bien, prefirió estar solo por unos momentos". No dio más importancia al asunto, internamente comprendía que buscara estar solo.

Cuánto? Cuánto más pensaría tardar en llegar? Miro por enésima vez su reloj y se volvió a cruzar de brazos mientras movía sus dedos impacientemente. Alzo su rostro y miro pronto al amanecer, "tonto!", dejo escapar preocupadamente.

Una camioneta entro dentro del estacionamiento y Taichi se lamento de ver al padre de Yamato ya en casa. Le observo bajar y entrar dentro del establecimiento. Poco después otra camioneta paro frente al edificio y un desaliñado rubio bajo de esta, despidiéndose… extrañamente de sus amigos.

Dejo salir el fastidió en un suspiro. Y después que la camioneta se había marchado, este corrió tras el rubio quien no hace mucho había entrado dentro del edificio. Corrió rápidamente y paro el ascensor que se cerraba.

Yamato alzo su rostro y observo al sujeto escandaloso que había irrumpido en el ascensor, "Taichi?", su ceño se frunció y le miro con desagrado.

Tai se detuvo frente a él normalizando la respiración. Le observo por breves segundo. Tan desaliñado… su cabello revuelto, su camisa mal abrochada y su chaqueta era sostenida por su mano. Se acerco un poco y su sentido le hizo notar un leve olor a alcohol. "Esto es lo que buscabas?", trato de reprenderle, así que se hizo notar enojado y frío, 'Dios Yama! Me tenías preocupado, idiota!!'.

Desvió su mirada, "no molestes". Por qué seguía metiéndose en su vida? Que no había sido ya suficiente? Ahora quería estar solo y pensar, pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños. Ese desconsiderado… Al diablo lo que dijera Ken, al diablo lo que hubiera sucedido antes. Ahora era el ahora y ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sintió como Taichi se acercaba a él, lo más seguro es que quisiera comenzar una pelea pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero este jamás llego. A su contrario. Unos brazos temblorosos le rodearon por el cuello y no tardo en sentir una pequeña humedad en su cuello, "Ta-Taichi?...", sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar pequeños quejidos. Taichi estaba llorando.

Se removió entre las colchas y apretó los parpados antes de parpadear un par veces. Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? A su mente regreso el recuerdo de la preocupación por Yamato. Cómo estaría? Apretó las colchas con coraje hasta el punto en que sus dedos blanquearon por la falta de circulación en la sangre.

"Maldito Ishida…"

Sus ojos se vidriaron al ver la hora en el reloj, el teléfono aun marcaba la línea ocupada a su lado. Giro su vista y observo el auricular con detenimiento. 'Yamato…', apretó los diente con coraje y desvió la mirada, 'maldito…', apago el teléfono y escondió su cabeza aferrándola a la almohada, no quería saber nada, no quería que su corazón doliera tanto.

Por qué tenía que ser así? Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Por qué Yamato tenía que ser tan estúpido?...

Se sentía extraño. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus sentidos se mantenían dentro de una ensoñación. Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan rara? Se llevo la mano a la cabeza con desespero, "no me pidas ser algo que tu mismo has rato…", su voz suave y tenue amenazaba con romperse.

El moreno no se atrevía a levantar la vista, aun caminos plateados manchaban sus mejillas, "no te pido que confíes…", carraspeo divagando mientras se rascaba la melena en frustración, "soy un cabeza dura Matt, tu lo sabes…".

Se dio la media vuelta mientras le daba la espalda, las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, "no Taichi… a veces ya es tarde". Su corazón aun le dolía. Aquellas palabras, aquellos sucesos. Cómo pretender que nada de eso paso? No podía… Aun su corazón sangraba con el pasado que le mataba poco a poco en ese mismo presente.

Alzo su vista tan solo para contemplar como el rubio salio del ascensor. Quiso dar unos pasos y detenerlo. Alzo su mano y las puertas se cerraron frente a él, "Ma...tt…". Dejo caer su cuerpo recargado contra el final y abraso sus piernas con fuerza. Por qué demonios había sido tan tonto? Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta que una hilerilla de sangre comenzó a resbalar por la comisura de estos. Yama no merecía eso… ni tampoco este presente. Se levanto y tallo su rostro desapareciendo cualquier rastro de su rostro. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salio. Necesitaba pensar y mucho.

Dejo su frente recargarse sobre la puerta, su mano calentando la perilla de la cerradura. Por qué había tanto idiotas en el mundo? Apretó sus parpados ante un dolor inminente de cabeza. Quería llorar… Su pecho le comenzaba a arder y aquella vieja herida a sangrar con mas ardor hasta el punto de quererle tirar del dolor y destrozarlo haciendo que se retorciera en el piso en suplicas de que todo aquello terminara. Respiro profundo y entro dentro de su departamento, estaba cansado y su cuerpo le dolía; poco recordaba de lo que había pasado.

Observo todo rápidamente, pudo notar en el sofá una chaqueta así que supuso su padre había llegado. Desvió la mirada cansado y con algo de fastidio mientras caminaba a su habitación. Tanto dolor… Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza. Qué había sucedido? Su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor y apretó los dientes mientras su rostro se contraía. No podía recordar nada con claridad… ahora solo quería tirarse a la cama a dormir un poco.

Giro nuevamente otra perilla y entro en su habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta. Oscuridad… Todo el cuarto permanecía en penumbras a pesar de ser día. Las persianas de su cuarto se mantenían cerradas, las ventanas cerradas. Desvió la mirada sin dejar salir algún sonido. Oscuridad… Silencio… Soledad. Lanzo la chaqueta a su una silla y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, adolorido. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse. Qué había pasado?

_"Había deseado tanto tenerte…"_

Se estremeció al contacto del recuerdo con aquellas caricias. Por qué una desesperación se apoderaba en su pecho?

"Esto es lo buscabas?"

Dejo que uno de sus brazos taparan su rostro mientras el otro sobre su estomago tranquilizaba las nauseas que se formaban dentro de él, "no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor Tk, márchate".

El rubio mas joven se levanto de una silla arrinconada en la oscuridad, sus ojos fijos en su hermano, "buscabas maltrato acaso?", se acerco a la cama y gateo hasta acercarse al oído de su hermano, "por que si eso es lo que has estado buscando…", podía sentir su aliento rebotar en la piel blanca de su hermano, "… yo puedo dártelo… hermanito".

Por qué los problemas siempre le seguían a él? Abrió sus ojos y observo a su acompañante. Por qué?... Alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de su hermano mientras acercaba un poco su rostro, "Tk… eres mi hermano", volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando.

Frunció el ceño, "acaso debería importar?...", trataba de ser sutil con las palabras pero el olor de su hermano con aquella mezcla en alcohol le estaba envolviendo. Le observo. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila. Sonrió y se acerco, "en este mundo nada importa Yama…", sonrió al sentir la incomodidad de su hermano cuando beso suavemente su cuello.

"Tk… no…", iba a replicar cuando sus labios fueron sellados. Por qué tenía que ser así? Por qué todo tenía que abultarse de esa manera? Acaso la vida quería derrumbarle? Por Dios! Era su hermano quien le besaba! Abrió sus ojos en un auto reflejo mientras le trataba de separar, su hermano por reflejo se había abalanzado sobre él impidiéndole que se levantara.

Tan dulces y amargos bañados de un ácido sabor. Cuántas veces había soñado en poder hacer aquello? No quería soltarle, no quería que eso terminara. Por qué Yamato no podía entenderlo? Su corazón palpitaba en excitante emoción por su atrevido acto, sabía que a partir de esos momento jamás seria igual pero… acaso era mejor la anterior situación? Profundizo el beso forzando a su hermano a abrir la boca. Quería saborear por completo su sabor, embriagarse en aquella sensación que le hacía vibrar el alma.

El timbre sonó y Takeru dejo escapar un gruñido antes de separarse e hincarse sobre la cama, "te lo eh dicho, no debería importa que seamos hermanos", limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano y sonrió, "iré a ver quien es a menos que quieras ir tu y que papá te vea en ese estado", se levanto de la cama y salio cerrando tras de si la puerta.

La oscuridad volvió a inundar el lugar. 'Por qué?...'. Llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla, 'por qué?...', pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosas. Aun la desesperación apretaba su pecho, y un gran dolor le lastimaba al comenzar a estrujar su corazón con furia.

"Por qué?..."

Su voz se rompió entre toda la oscuridad.

Refunfuño entre dientes al caminar a la puerta. Quién podía estar a estas horas? Llevo la mano a la perilla y se detuvo. Aquella sensación… Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos sus labios. Sonrió. Aun podía sentir aquel rico calor y el sabor grabado en sus sentidos. Dejo salir un profundo suspiro y abrió.

"Tk?"

Su cara se contuvo sería y apretó el borde de la puerta con fuerza, "Sora, bueno días".

Caminaba cabizbajo por el parque. 'Matt…'. Quería dar media vuelta y correr hacia aquel rubio, hacerle entender de una u otra manera que quería ser su amigo pero… Patio una pierda y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillo. 'Cómo borrar el pasado?'. Entrecerró sus ojos. Dolía demasiado aquella sombra que le perseguía y siempre pisaba su mente. Que le acosaba en la oscuridad y proyectaba aquellas imágenes terribles donde él mismo dañaba su corazón. Donde la sangre se despilfarraba sin miramientos de su herido corazón.

Volvió a patear la piedra como si fuera un juego…. Sonrió triste. 'Matt…'. Recuerdos pasados vinieron a su vida. Juegos… El aire soplo arremolinando algunas hojas, el otoño ya estaba por entrando. Polvo, tierra, la humedad se proyectaba dentro de sus sentidos. La poca luz que se filtraba por las hojas y ramas de los árboles comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Apretó sus brazos contra si al sentir el viento frío. Por qué tenía que ser tan cabeza dura? Se reprendió pro undécima vez. Si tan solo pudiera borrar el pasado… 'tonto, el pasado no se puede cambiar'. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, alguno que otro fulgor centellaba en el cielo seguido por un sonoro y ensordecedor fragor.

No acelero el paso de hecho se volvió un poco mas lento, como si la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre él pesara tanto.

Sentía la culpa, el peso en el alma. Si Yamato estaba así… sabía que él tenía buen parte de la culpa. Lo sabía y... Apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos. El aire comenzaba a refrescar y su ropa a quedar totalmente empapada.

Se volvió a remover entre las colchas. El golpeteo de las gotas chocaban contra el cristal de su ventana. Abrió sus ojos y con pesadez dirigió su vista al cristal. Soledad… Soledad era lo que mostraba aquel triste cielo teñido de un gris opaco.

Bajo la vista perdiéndola en un punto vació, su mano había caído por el borde de su cama y pendía en vilo.'Por qué había tenido que ser así?'. Sintió su corazón apretarse con fuerza hasta comenzar a sangrar. 'No…', quiso que tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, una maldita pesadilla de donde no podía despertar pero… sabía que era la realidad y en algo no se equivocaba, era una maldita pesadilla.

No comprendía por que la vida tenía que ser así y… Se giro tapándose nuevamente. Tampoco quería comprender.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, 'por qué?...'. El pasado era el pasado y ya nada se podía cambiar, '…nada…', se hizo ovillo tratando de buscar un poco de confort en su cuerpo, "eres un tonto Ishida…". Las acciones del pasado dejaban marcado a uno para siempre. El pasado no se podía cambiar, siempre había que aprender a vivir con ello. Se pego mas a su cuerpo, su garganta le dolía. "Los actos no se pueden cambiar…", guardo silencio, su voz ya había quebrado.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotitas saladas. Desesperación, cansancio, dolor. Miles de sensación se agrupaban turbando sus sentidos dejándole en completo desconcierto y completamente vulnerable.

Tembló. Aun podía sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo. 'Por qué?'. Su mente no lograba formular mas preguntas ni mas respuestas. Se sentía mareado y aquellas pequeñas nauseas que había sentido desde que se levanto se arremolinaban con mas esmero en su estomago.

_"Yama…"_

Una inocente declaración, unos bellos sentimientos.

No aguanto mas y corrió al baño. Su estomago había cedido y la cabeza quería explotarle por el dolor.

Continuara…

Comentarios: Iuhm…. No tengo alguno excepto que, no me digan nada yo os advertí que contenía u__ú También agradezco a quienes se han interesado por el fic n_n espero os halla gustado.

PD: No se esperaban lo de Tk, ne? Pronto aclarare el asunto.

Bien me despido y espero recibir consejos, criticas, cualquier cosa excepto virus a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
